The Chibi Problem
by AznAnimeGrl2649
Summary: .:SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShika:. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hope you like my story!

* * *

"..." Speech

**Bold** Inner Sakura speech

'...' Thoughts

* * *

**Started**: June 27, 2005

**Draft Finished**: June, 30, 2005

**Fiction**: Continuation

**Rated**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: The characters and names of Naruto characters are own by Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The plot belongs to me.

**Anime**: Naruto

**Parings**: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, Slight InoShika

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: An unexpected thing happens one morning leaving the people of Konoha in a childlike state. What do you get when you have 4 Teams; 8 boys, 4 girls, 4 teachers, 2 loudmouths, and 1 pissed off Hokage? You get . . .

"The Chibi Problem"

-

-

_Chapter 1_

_-_

_-_

The village of Konoha was a peaceful village. The sun is out shining, the sky is blue, and not a gray cloud was in the sky. Clean, clear blue water flows in the river below the bridge where the genins of Team 7 usually meet.

On the bridge, a girl with short pink hair against the railings with her eyes closed. The hitai-ate on her head is tied behind the bubblegum bangs that revealed her 'abnormal' forehead. She fiddled with the zipper on her collar, pulling it up and down revealing the fishnet shirt she wore under it. It was a hot day and the slits of her red dress were not helping her cool off even though she had shorts on.

Not far from her, a boy her age with raven hair and the heartthrob of Konoha, stared at the rushing water below them. His long black bangs partly covered his obsidian eyes as he stood there with his arms crossed. The Uchiha was wearing the same thing he would always wear, a blue shirt with a wide collar and a pair of white shorts. The crest of his clan is shown on the back of the shirt and his hitai-ate is tied around his forehead. Hearing the girl next to him sigh, he turned his attention to her.

"Where the heck is Naruto?" Sakura said out loud.

It was worst enough that they had to wait for hours for their sensei to show up. Now the tardiness has started to rub off to Naruto.

**"He's probably stuffing his face with ramen! SHANNARO! WHEN HE GETS HERE, HE IS GOING TO HAVE A PIECE OF MY MIND! WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI-SENSEI ANYWAY?"** Inner Sakura screamed.

There was still no sign of their teammate or their sensei. The yellow orb in the sky radiated more heat as they continue to stand on the bridge on this very warm day. Sakura's gaze drifted absent-mindly to her watch. It read 11:00 A.M.

**"Argh!" **

The two genins has waited for five hours! They had been there since six o' clock in the morning and were getting really tired. Murmurs of 'I have better things to do' came from the male team mate besides her followed by curses she couldn't make out. Sighing again, Sakura looked to the sky. The beautiful day was going to be wasted by standing here on the bridge. Well, at least she wasn't alone. She was with Uchiha Sasuke. Although she had been rejected a lot of times from him, she was still happy to be on the same team as him. Now a days, Sakura tries to train harder to complete her mission instead of running behind the Uchiha and ask him on dates. They were a team, Naruto, Sasuke and her, and she was satisfied with that. Besides teammates, they were friends, and that brings them closer together. A moment later, a voice called out her name.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Without question it was Naruto. He always had called her 'Sakura-chan.' Turning to scold at him for being as late as their sensei, Sakura opened her eyes, but widen them in disbelief.

"Huh? Naruto?" said Sakura confusingly. Looking in the direction of the source of the voice, she couldn't believe what she had saw.

She expected to see the energetic blond running up to the bridge, but instead it was a little boy with the same whiskers on his cheeks, only shorter.

"Sasuke-kun," the petal hair colored girl said unsurely. "Is that Naruto?" In their view, a short blond dressed in clothes that were WAY bigger than his size should be. Despite his clothes, his spiky blond hair resembles Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! It's me, Naruto!" the child said.

Sasuke scoffed at his rival. "Stop playing tricks Dobe, and change back."

"Sasuke-teme! This isn't a trick! I don't know what happened!" yelled Naruto. He was still short but his voice hadn't change THAT much. Though his height changed dramatically, his appearance looked like Naruto, except younger.

"Did you use Henge no Ninjutsu, Naruto?" asked Sakura annoyed with her hands on her hips. "Is this some kind of lame excuse for being late? Naruto, you're worst than Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura pointed at him accusingly. Sure, he was not very good at Henge no Ninjutsu, but he has grown to master it over the years. Heck, he did master Kage Bunshin no Ninjutsu in a night.

"Of course not! Hey! How can I, the future Hokage, be the one with the lame excuse! This isn't an excuse, I swear!" The frustrated genin shouted with his hands waving around underneath the orange jumpsuit.

"Dobe," said Sasuke as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and pulled on his cheek. "Are you sure you can't change back?" she said while pulling on his whiskered cheeks.

"Oww . . . Sakura-chan. That hurts!" said the Naruto rubbing the sides of his redden face. The girl restrained herself from 'abusing' her teammate and instead knocked him hard on the head. "No, I can't! I tried using Ninjutsu and that didn't even work!" Rubbing his sore cheeks and his head with the other, Naruto looked at his two teammates. "You guys have to believe me! You wouldn't believe what I saw! The whole village is EMPTY!"

"Baka!" Sakura's brows knitted together. "How can there be no one in the village?"

"I'm telling you. There isn't anyone in the village!"

"STOP-" yelled the angry kunoichi, but was interrupted.

"Looks like the same thing happened to you too!" exclaimed someone. The three genins turned to see the pupils of Gai's team. This time, Sakura's eyes nearly came out of her sockets. Rubbing her eyes and blinking them over and over, she looked back at the genins that were standing a few feet away from them.

Rock Lee, the one who did the shouting, ran over to Team 7 as his two teammates followed behind. Sasuke smirked as he looked down on them. "Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun," he greets politely. Sakura, who still needed to recover from her state of shock, continued to stare.

"Can you please tell us what's going on!" Naruto screamed throwing his hands on top of his head. His brain was hurting from all of this stupid un-explaining problem that's happening for no reason! How can this happen in the first place! Getting very pissed at this, Naruto kicked the pole that next to him and yelped out in pain after the contact. "WHY THE FUCKING HELL! OWW . . . THIS STUPID . . . " screamed the blonde as he rubbed his toe. "WHEN I GET THIS . . . I'LL KICK THEIR . . . " On and on it went and the genins looked at the display of stupidity by the 'future Hokage.' Shaking their heads, they murmured something about 'being hopeless' and just sighed.

"What are all of you doing here?" Spoke the Uchiha prodigy.

"Our sensei told us to come here," answered Lee. "He told us over the phone, although I thought he sounded a little weird. Like when the time when were on this mission in the winter to retrieve these snow rabbits these farmers had lost because they ran off from the farm, which had a large field and all." He continued. "So we were outside trying to find the rabbits and then it started to snow and it was hard to see, right? Gai-sensei said that we should split up to find it so then we did and-"

"URUSAI, Fuzzy brows! WHY DON'T NEED YOUR WHOLE LIFE STORY! THERE IS A CRISIS HERE AS IF YOU CAN'T TELL! WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHY SUPER-FUZZY BROWS HAS A WEIRD VOICE!" shouted Naruto, his voice boomed through the skies as the birds flew away by the loud volume.

"Well, I-um . . . "

"Can you tell us what's going on or what?"

"We were just told to come here, baka," told the little boy with pearl orbs.

"Kawaii!" said Sakura as she approached the Hyuuga. Dressed in a navy kimono and a black obi that fitted him, his long hair was loose instead of in a low ponytail he always wore. The eyes that seem cold and hard were replaced with two big soft, innocent eyes that would melt any girls' heart.

"Get out of my face, woman!" said Neji. Ignoring the Hyuuga's demand, Sakura reached over and started to pinch his cheeks.

"You look so adorable!" she cooed, while she tug harder on his skin.

"Uchiha, get your girlfriend away from me." Neji yelled with irritation, trying to maintain his anger and from wiping out a kunai with his little hands.

Sasuke did nothing but smirked at the Hyuuga, helpless like a child. Sakura was still eyeing Neji as she went over to Ten-Ten and gave her a hug then patted on her head. The girl in buns wore a pink sleeveless Chinese fighting outfit completed with a mandarin collar. On her waist was a red slash that was in a knot, tied to the right side. The little weapon specialist raised a brow at the attention she was receiving. She felt like she was a little girl again. Ten-Ten cringed at the memories of wearing dresses and being ogled by the people on the streets of Konoha every time she was with her own mother going to the store. Thinking about them made her sick to her stomach.

The genin of Team 7 smiled as she backed away. "You are all so cute!" said Sakura. Gai's team looked at her like she was crazy. Well, Lee was blushing like mad.

"Cute! Is that all you can say! DOES THE FACT THAT WE LOOK LIKE CHILDREN SEEM **_CUTE_** TO YOU?" The Hyuuga prodigy shouted.

"Don't yell at Sakura-san, Neji." Ten-Ten said with a slight scowl on her face. The boy next to her frowned and closed his eyes.

"FINE! If she forces you to wear a pink puffy dress, don't come crying to me." Knitting her brows together, the brunette stared angrily Neji.

"Maybe you should be treating _your_ girlfriend with some respect, _Hyuuga_," said Sasuke as he and Naruto walked toward them.

"I don't need some else to tell me how to see respect." The two prodigies locked their eyes in a staring contest.

"Iyo, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, blushing slightly. "They're little after all."

"WE'RE NOT LITTLE!" shouted Neji.

"Then what do you call three little genins who look like six year olds?" backed Naruto.

"Four, Idiot." Corrected Neji.

"Damare! I'll take you on, you white eyes freak!"

"Go ahead."

"I'll kick your sorry ass and then let's see who's the idiot."

"Naruto, stop acting like one and be quiet."

"But Sakura-chan!"

"Kids shouldn't be fighting."

"WE'RE NOT KIDS!"

"Yes, you are." Sakura said towering over Gai's team.

"Height isn't everything, woman."

"I know, but you guys look like six year olds. It's just so cute."

"ONE, WOMAN, WE'RE NOT CUTE! TWO, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! AND THREE, WHY AREN'T YOU AND THE UCHIHA LIKE US!" said Neji, losing his cool. Now all eyes were on the two teenagers.

"Chotto matte, how come you and Sasuke-teme aren't like us, Sakura-chan?" said Naruto, realizing for the first time.

"I JUST ASKED THAT QUESTION!"

"Excuse him for being slow."

"I CAN EXCUSE ANYONE I WANT, BUT HE'S NO EXCUSE FOR AN IDIOT!"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT, YOU WHITE EYES FREAK!"

"IDIOT."

"WHITE EYES FREAK!"

"IDIOT!"

"WHITE EYES FREAK!"

"YOU BLOND! NO WONDER YOU'RE A DOBE."

"IT'S MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR! AT LEAST MINE IS SHORT LIKE ALL THE GUYS. YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Naruto pointed at the Hyuuga.

"AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!"

"FOR ALL WE KNOW, YOU'RE PROBABLY GAY!"

Neji had the last straw. The little Hyuuga launched himself onto Naruto and the two started to roll on the ground, choking each other.

"You guys stop!" said Sakura, running up to the scene and pulled the Hyuuga off of Naruto.

Blue and gasping for air, Naruto was still on the ground covered with dirt and coughing.

Neji fell to the ground with a thud, rubbing his rear from the impact. Lee, who was quite amused by his rival's attempt to beat up Naruto about the remark, helped him up to his feet.

"In any case, I know this isn't Ninjutsu. If this was Henge no Ninjutsu, it would be impossible for me because I can't use even use it," said Lee. He was standing there, still in his green spandex that apparently fitted him. His shiny bowl-cut hair style and furry brows still remained as his appearance.

"Sakura-chan, you're smart, can you tell us why we're like this?"

"How am I suppose to answer that if we don't even know what's going on!" said Sakura, who was getting irritated.

"Dobe."

"URUSAI, SASUKE-YAROU."

"Stop this you two! We don't have time for this!"

"He started!" said Naruto, waving frantically with his long sleeves.

"I don't care who started, but we don't have time for this. We need to know what's going on around here."

"But Sakura-chan."

"No 'buts' Naruto."

"Sakura-san is right, Naruto-san. We need to know what's going on around here."

"What do you suggest, fuzzy brows?" Lee cringed at the nickname Team 7 had dubbed him.

"Well, maybe we should find how you guys did turn into little six year olds," said Sakura.

"I WOKE UP LIKE THIS!" yelled the blond genin. " I OPENED MY EYES AND WAS A LITTLE TIRED, OKAY, A LITTLE! THEN I GOT OUT OF BED, WENT TO BRUSH MY TEETH, TOOK A WIZZ, AND THEN I FINALLY SAW MYSELF IN THE REFLECTION, I WAS LIKE THIS!"

Sakura punched on his head, leaving a huge lump in the process. "We don't need details Naruto."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH TAKING A WIZZ!" exclaimed the golden hair boy. "WHEN NATURE _CALLS_, YOU **HAVE** TO ANSWER THE _CALL_!" That comment earned him another hard-crushing knock on his head.

"I woke up like this also," stated Lee. "I was up at 5:00 A.M. because Gai-sensei has always said that the power of youth works best in the morning. So, I wanted to show him my power of youth and got ready to train. I went to the bathroom quietly because I didn't want to wake up my parents, you know. They worked hard and it was too early to disturb them." Looking up, Lee could see the monstrous glares he was receiving and decided to hurry along with his story. "So then I went to brush my teeth, and saw my reflection was like this."

"You guys don't know," said Sakura sadly, rubbing her temples.

"Maybe we should see the Hokage to see if she can fix this problem," suggested Ten-Ten.

"Yeah, maybe the 'Baa-chan can turn us back to normal!" Naruto grinned happily.

"Yo." Someone said. As the smoke cleared, it revealed Kakashi. The sensei of Team 7 smiled underneath his mask as he looked at the genins near the bridge.

"YOU"RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison.

"Oh my GOSH!" said Sakura.

"Not you too, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said getting really mad.

Their 'sensei' sweat dropped as the genins looked at him. "I'm sorry I was late. You see, there was a meeting with the Hokage and we had to stay until the-"

Kakashi was cut short. The silver haired Jounin rubbed the back of his head and jumped down to them. "Well, you see-"

"Save it, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura stated.

"I want to change back now! I don't even know why this happening to me!" the blond shouted. "This isn't fair! I didn't do anything to deserve this!" A cough interrupted his rambling. "This isn't funny! If this is a joke, I swear I will kick that bastard's ass! I'm the prankster of this village!" Naruto boasted.

"Stop your whining, Dobe," said Sasuke. Naruto stuck out his tongue and turned to the lazy Jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei, you can change us back right!"

Sweat dropping, Naruto could see him being hugged to death by his female teammate. His silver hair swayed back and forth as she swung him in her embrace. The black long-sleeved shirt with red swirls on the sides of the shoulders and his pants seemed to blur at the fast movement. The hitai-ate that covered Kakashi's left eye was about to fall off any second as he held it with his gloved hands for dear life. Finally, she set him down and patted his head just like the way he had always done to her.

"You're so kawaii, sensei." Dizzy and wobblely, Kakashi tried to regain his balance.

"Aa . . . thanks," he said uneasily. Though he was still young, the 27-year-old Jounin was an eye catcher, receiving a compliment like that from his pupil seems a bit weird. Sasuke's cold stone eyes narrowed at the group. This seemed strange that Kakashi, Naruto, and Gai's team are like six year olds. Despite their appearances, they still had their minds intact. Well, almost intact, minus the Hyuuga. He LOOKED and ACTED like a child. Either way, the Hyuuga was still his rival and a worthy fighter.

"Like I was saying before, I was at a meeting with the Hokage. She told us we should all go to the Hokage Tower for another emergency rendezvous," said Kakashi, regaining his authority. "I'll meet you all there in a little while." In a proof, he was gone.

The Uchiha broke the eye staring contest with the Hyuuga, and was pulled along . . . "Stop tugging so hard," could be heard from the grumbling raven hair boy as he allowed his female teammate to drag him and Naruto to the Hokage Tower.

Following behind, Gai's team walked together with Neji taking the lead.

* * *

**Hokage's Tower**

"Hello, anyone in there!"

"Open the door, 'Baa-san! You better not be sleeping."

Team 7 stood in front of the doors of the Hokage's office along with Gai's team. Inside the Hokage Tower, not an adult was in sight. The shinobis that would usually run around with documents, scroll, and reports with piles of paper were gone. A whisper of 'I told you so' escaped Naruto's mouth with a big grin. He was telling the truth after all. The whole Konoha village _was_ empty.

"OPEN UP! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" said Naruto, pounding harshly on the door despite his size.

"Keep that up, and the door will never open," stated Neji cooly.

"I don't see you coming with any brilliant ideas, white eyes!"

"At least I'm not attacking the door like some dumb maniac!"

"Who the hell are you calling a maniac, you gay ass!"

"I'M **_NOT _**GAY!"

"Sure, that's what you want us to think!" said Naruto smugly.

"I didn't know you even know how to think, idiot! And for the last time: I'M **_NOT_** GAY!"

"Sure . . . HEY! I CAN _TOO_ THINK!"

"Can you two just grow up!" shouted Sakura.

"He started!"

"Let's not start that again!"

Standing off to the side, Ten-Ten and Lee sweat dropped as they saw the angry Sakura.

"What's with all the troublesome commotion?" asked someone.

The genins present at the entrance of the office, turned to look and found Team 10 standing there.

"AHH! IT HAPPENED TO YOU TOO!" yelled Naruto.

A big silence 'DUH!' responded to his stupidity. Well, almost silence. Chouji who, despite his size, was munching on his big, super-sized bag of potato chips. Crumbs were sticking on his cheeks and bits of salt were stuck on his white clothing with the Akimichi symbol in the front. Standing next to him was Shikamaru. The Nara gazed with boredom as he approached the genins.

"Sasuke-kun!" squealed the mini-Ino. Dressed in a purple tank top and skirt that fitted her size, Ino ran up to the Uchiha prodigy, who was next to her rival. Sakura laughed as she and the others witness Ino's attempt to jump on Sasuke's back to give him a hug. Sasuke, who was grateful that he wasn't caught up in this hell of a mess, stepped behind Sakura to get out of her reach.

"Get out of my way, Forehead Girl!"

"Shut up, Ino-Pig!"

"I want to stand next to my Sasuke-kun."

"Then go ahead." Said Sakura innocently.

"Move your FAT ASS!"

"Why don't you take your fat, chubby self, out of my sight!"

"You're the one blocking my way!"

"Yeah, right! You're just too short to get past me!"

"I'm not short!"

"Yeah, you're right. You're SHORT _and_ FAT!"

"SHUT UP, WIDE FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"INO-PIG!"

"How troublesome," said Shikamaru. In the background he could still hear the girls biting each other's heads off and trying to pull their hair. The problem was that Ino was too short to reach Sakura and ended kicking her in the shins instead. Sakura who was trying not to get hit by Ino, jumped back and bumped into Sasuke.

"Omph. Sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Get away from him!"

"Why don't you make me!" said Sakura, sticking out her tongue.

"ARGH. . . ." Growled Ino as she tried to run up to her rival, but was held back.

"CAN WE JUST FIND A WAY TO GET IN BESIDES TALKING ABOUT SASUKE-TEME!" In a matter of seconds, Sakura's fist connected with Naruto's head.

"We don't need you doing any more of your shouting!" Rubbing his head, Naruto glared at Sasuke, who was standing there in silence.

"Ino, stop this. We have a meeting, remember," stated Shikamaru calmly.

"But . . . but . . . she called me **FAT**!" sobbed Ino.

Sighing, the ponytail hair boy, grumbled something under his breath about 'women being so troublesome.' He crossed his arms over the black fishnet shirt he always wore, along with the vest with the green Nara clan symbol on the sides of the shoulders.

"WELL, THAT'S WHY WE'RE HERE FOR!" Naruto shouted.

"I can't believe I'm surrounded by grade A idiots." Shikamaru said under his breath. Eyes and ears perked in the direction of the Nara genius. "If we're here for a meeting, why are we all standing outside the door for?"

"THE DAMN DOOR IS LOCKED!"

"Ever heard of a device called a 'key', you idiot"

"STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT!"

"Maybe we will when you stop acting like one."

"WHY YOU-"

"Can we just get it over with. While we're young." Said Neji.

"Look who's talking, Hyuuga." Sasuke smirked.

"It was a figure of speech."

The two boys glared at each other like there was no tomorrow until they heard a loud crash.

"Naruto, you should be more careful!"

"Itai! I slipped on my pants!"

"Well, at least that got us in," said Ten-Ten as she pointed at the door, which was opened a crack.

One by one, the clicking of sandals on the tiled floors can be heard as they all walked inside the Hokage's office.

"Ahhh. . . .'Baa-san is not here! FIGURES! SHE'S PROBABLY OFF GAMBLING OR GETTING DRUNK!"

A loud thud hit Naruto's head. "ITAI! WHO THE HELL-" said Naruto as he rubbed his abused head. On the floor next to him was the object that was thrown directly on his head. It was a huge medic book.

"I don't get drunk, you brat!" yelled another blond.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu!" chorused the group of genins.

In front of them was the Hokage. She was in a yukata that fitted, her hair in a high ponytail, and normal. By normal, I mean that her breasts weren't unnaturally large, but she still was young and looked like the others.

"You all of aware why we're here-"

"CAN YOU CHANGE US BACK, 'BAA-CHAN!"

Another thud could be heard as Tsunade punched the blond, sending him across the room, and closing the door. At least we know she still had her strength. She isn't called the Hokage for nothing, you know.

"Hokage-Sama, can you tell us why we're like this?" asked Ten-Ten. Her voice sounded a little off and squeaky. The genins in the room turned their attention to her and then to the Hokage.

"As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted," continued Tsunade. "The reason you are all here is as you can see, not our normal selves. The streets are empty from what we can see. Everyone in the village is alarmed by the idea that they look like children when they woke up this very morning. As an order, the people of the village are to stay inside their homes until they turn back to themselves. Also, the gates of Konoha are closed and no one will come in or out of the village. All missions are to be carried out tomorrow when everything is hopefully back to normal. The only thing I can tell you is that this was caused because the fountain of youth had a leak."

"FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH!" They all shouted, except for Sasuke, Neji, and Chouji, who was still chopping down on his bag of chips.

"Yes, there is a fountain of youth, but it's hidden. Every 500 years, the fountain overflows and some of the water goes into the Konoha river, which is our water supply. So, the reason all of you are so chibi-like is because you either drank water this morning or touched the liquid substance. That isn't the only effect. For the rest of the day, you guys cannot use any Ninjutsu. Not even your bloodline limits."

"But that still doesn't explain why Sasuke and Sakura are the only ones who aren't affected by this." Shikamaru pointed out.

Tsunade looked up at the two normal genins who were in the room. "You guys did use water this morning, right?"

Both of them nodded. "Then can you explain to us why you two look exactly like nothing happened to you."

"Umm . . . well," mumbled Sakura. She rubbed the back of her head. The female nin didn't exactly use the water this morning, at least not the water from the Konoha River.

"We didn't use the water from the Konoha river," said Sasuke plainly.

"What kind of water did you use?" asked Tsunade.

"Water from the Uchiha residence," answered Sasuke. The attention was fully shined on Sakura and him.

"What were you doing at Sasuke-kun's house, Forehead Girl!" inquired the anger Ino.

"None of your business, Ino-Pig!" The pink hair genin exclaimed. She can't explain to them what had happened. It'll be the talk of the village if it got it out. Sasuke made her promised not to talk about the night before and she swore she wouldn't.

"So, it seems like you two are the only ones here that aren't affected by fountain's water." The Hokage concluded. "I have some bad news and good news. The good news is that you all won't stay like this forever. The bad news is that the youthfulness will take over your mind. By that I mean you will be acting like six year olds."

"But I thought it was just the fountain of youth," said Lee.

"It is the fountain of youth. It gives makes the person, who is contacted with the water, half their age, but it still affects the mind."

'So that explains the Hyuuga's behavior.' Sasuke thought.

"What you're saying is that we will eventually turn back into ourselves, but we will have to spend the rest of the day like children," restated Neji as closed his eyes.

"Yes. You all will turn back into your normal selves the next morning. In the mean time, Sasuke and Sakura, you two have a mission."

"What?" said Sakura in disbelief. She deliberately heard that all missions are to be postponed til tomorrow.

"Your mission is B ranked. You two must take care of Team 10, and Gai's team, as well as Naruto. Make sure they don't get into trouble. They're six year olds, so watch them. Oh, one more thing before I forget. You need to take care of Team 8 as well. They are waiting at the park along with the other senseis. I will try to maintain everything. In the mean time, you can help yourselves to the stores for necessary needs and food for the children. Is that clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Sakura replied. She looked at the group of genins that used to be 12 year olds. Now they are half their age and to make things worst, she and Sasuke had to babysit them.

**"I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THESE BRATS!" **Inner Sakura screamed. 'Imaginary' flames can be seen in the background as well as in her eyes.

Sasuke just grunted at the ridiculous mission and the rank of it. They are just little kids. How hard was it going to be to keep the kids in order? To his answer his curiosity, the kids in front of him ran out the room screaming "Park!" And they were gone. Just like that.

"You better catch up to them before they hurt themselves.," warned Tsunade. "In the mean time, I'll try to get some work done." Turning to her desk, she caught a glimpse of the two genins as they sped out the door.

Sakura quickly went after the chibi-genins with Sasuke heading in front of her to cut them off. "Hey! Come back here!" The 7 little shinobis ran toward the direction of Konoha Park, knocking over anything that they came across. Poor Sakura had to pick up whatever that fell over and continued to chase them.

"Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Ten-Ten!" yelled Sakura, watching them enter each shop and coming out with supplies. "Chouji, put that down!" The chip-loving boy had grabbed a huge supply of skewered meat from one of the food stands and stuffed his face with them.

Naruto had gone into a clothes store and ditched his oversized jumpsuit. Coming out of it, he was dressed into some tan shorts and a white shirt with the symbol of red swirling chakra. Parading through the village barefoot, Sakura could see Naruto taking packages of ramen from the local stores one after another.

"Naruto!" Upon hearing his name, the prankster ran to hide, dropping bags ramen wherever he went.

Ino pulled Shikamaru along the stores of toys and on her other hand, she dragged Lee. Ten-Ten, being the person she is, went into weapon shops and came out with newly sharpen kunais that would cut her little fingers if she kept twirling it rapidly.

"What did I do to deserve this!" exclaimed the frustrated female as she tried to round up the rest of the nightmare.

Sasuke was jumping roofs among roofs and finally caught up to his target. The Hyuuga was fast, he'll give him that, but he was not a match for the Uchiha's speed now that he was a 6-year-old.

"Hyuuga," said the raven hair genin. "You're coming with me. I'm not going to fail this stupid mission because of you." Sasuke said as he pulled on the little Neji by his arm.

The little boy stuck out his tongue. "I don't have to listen to you!" he said. The effects of the water from the fountain of youth have already kicked in.

'Damn.' Sasuke thought. He wasn't the kind of guy to deal with children. Behind him, he could hear his female team mate grabbing a hold of the rest of the genins. He still had Neji cornered and the rest of the 'children' show up with Sakura dragging them along with chakra strings. Sasuke smirked. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? Sakura was the one who had great control over her charkra. Summoning his own, he formed a rope and lassoed the Hyuuga tightly and dragged him toward the rest of the gang.

"Stop struggling! It's for your own good!" grunted Sakura as she tried to pull them with all her strength. Holding three ropes on each of her hands, Sakura gripped tighter on them as they tried to escape.

"Let me go!" the girls yelled.

"I want to go too. Why are you being so mean! I want to play!" complained Naruto.

"I'm hungry!" Chouji whined.

Lee said nothing as he stood by Sakura with his face all red from either the running or the thought of being near his crush.

Standing quietly with a frown on his face, Shikamaru whispered words along the lines of 'troublesome idiots, who are just a bunch of brats-' while staring at the sky above him, wishing to be one of the clouds. Instead, he was stuck on earth with little babies who cry to get what they want. Tired of the noise and shouts, the spiky hair boy plugged his ears, drowning out the voices that interrupted his thoughts.

"Not now, okay!" said Sakura, trying to handle the situation as best she could. "How about I bring you all to the park and buy you some ice cream!" She bribed.

"Ice cream!" They all eagerly yelled. Well, all except Shikamaru.

"You all want ice cream, right?" They nodded.

"Alright, if you want some, you have to come with me quietly. Then when we get there, I'll buy you all some. How about that!" said Sakura sweetly. Although she was an only child, she knew how to compromised with children. Sakura had often taken care of her cousins whenever they were visiting. The only thing she regrets is giving them candy. Kids can do crazy things when they are hyped up with sugar.

"OKAY!" She smiled at her victory and pulled them along with Shikamaru to his dismay of watching clouds, stuffed his hands in the pockets of his shorts instead of his ears. Behind her she could hear the little genins discussing the flavors they wanted.

"I want something yellow because it matches my hair," said Ino as she smoothed out her gold locks.

Shikamaru laughed as soon as he heard 'yellow.'

"Are you sure you wouldn't want a 'yellow' snowcone instead?" Naruto and Chouji snickered.

"Why YOU-!" Ino stammered.

"How about I give you a black and blue snowcone?" Ten-Ten threatens with her fists in their faces.

Moving slightly away from the weapon specialist, the boys continue to walk along the road kicking rocks with their little feet.

Sakura smiled and slowed her pace for them. Her trip stopped short as she bumped into someone. Looking up, she saw two onyx orbs.

"S-Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. Turning her attention behind him, she saw Neji tied like the others, except with more chakra string that bounded his arms and mouth shut. "Um . . . you didn't have to do that, did you?"

"That brat was getting on my nerves." She looked at the little Hyuuga. Sure, he wasn't the same Neji a few minutes ago, but still, no one should be treated like this. His pearl eyes look so innocent that she almost felt sorry for him.

"Sasuke-kun, maybe I should hold him." Sakura said as she handed the chakra rope that held Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru. Gripping on the other three, she approached to Neji and slowly unbound the rope around his mouth.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. We are all going to the park for some ice cream. You want some too, right?" she said softly. With a nod, Neji let the petal hair girl tug him along to the park.

"Hey, Neji" greeted the girl in buns.

A soft smile appeared on his lips as he walked along his female team mate. "Hi."

The Uchiha stared down at the three he held. Naruto was still the energetic blond and kept on jumping up and down while Shikamaru and Lee remained there standing still and watched as the blond tangled himself in the three-foot long chakra rope. "Dobe, get up!"

"I'm not a Dobe!"

"Then get up."

Grumbling Naruto did what he was told. He too, wanted ice cream like the other children. Shooting a glare at the Uchiha, he untangled himself and followed the other two 'captives' to the park.

* * *

**Konoha Park**

"YEAH PARK!" screamed the little genins as they arrived at the grassy fields with swings, the slide, monkey bars, and the sandbox, and all. Sakura released the chakra ropes and watched them roam free onto the playground.

Ino walked over to the fields and started to pick some flowers that grew there. Not far from her, Shikamaru plop down on his back with his head on top of his overlapped arms, looking at the blue sky. The cloud watcher smiled as he could think in peace. On the monkey bars was Lee, swinging from one bar to another, while Ten-Ten and Neji sat together in the sandbox with the pail and shovel. From the looks of it, Sakura could see that they were trying to build a sand castle. They were all having so much fun. The petal haired girl secretly wished she could join them, but she was on a mission to watch them. That sucked the fun out of everything.

"I want my ice cream now!" Chouji whined. His bags of chips were turned upside down and crumbs fell to the dirt as he shook the remains into his mouth. The young Akimichi didn't even bother to glance at the park. The only thing on his mind is food.

"Alright, I'll get you all some," Said Sakura as she gave him a small smile. "But you guys have to wait for me quietly while I get your ice creams, okay?" Shouts of 'Okay' echoed in the air from the little genins, who seem to be drawn into their activities.

"Let me go, Sasuke-teme!" she heard Naruto yell.

"No."

Turning to the commotion, Sakura saw that Sasuke holding Naruto, who was still bounded by the chakra rope.

"Sakura-chan, help me! This big bully won't let me have my fun!" fumed Naruto. Grabbing the chakra rope, Sakura released the hold of Naruto and watched him run to the swings. "Thanks, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Sakura. "You know they will start to act up again."

"I know, but it's the park. It's supposed to be fun. I'm going to get them ice cream now. Do you want any?" Instead of a response, Sakura heard a 'Hnn' which she interpreted as a yes, seeing how it was a hot day. Dragging . . . er . . . bringing the genins to the park was hard work. Walking over to the ice cream shop, she saw that no one was there.

'Oh I forgot. Everyone's turned into children.' Sighing, Sakura went behind the counter and started to scoop some ice cream into waffle cones. Three vanilla, three chocolate, and three strawberry cones later, she headed out to the playground to hand the little genins their treat for cooperating along with the mission.

"Ice cream, Ice cream!" they shouted as they ran over to Sakura's direction.

"I want chocolate!"

"I want vanilla!"

"I want strawberry!"

"Okay, okay. Here you go," said Sakura as she handed them the cones. "Now, go eat it over there on the bench and don't make a mess."

"Yeah!" they all chorused. She watched them as they ran over to sit on the big bench near the sandbox. All of them sat in a row as they licked their ice cream happily, cooling off from the summer's heat.

Sakura went back over to Sasuke and handed him a cone. "Here you go, Sasuke-kun. It's vanilla." She offered, licking her strawberry one. Taking the cone from her hand, he took a bite as she sat next to him. He didn't usually like sweets, but one cone wouldn't do him any harm. Sasuke was going to take another bite when someone interrupted him.

"Look what we have here," said a voice behind him. Turning around to see who it was, the two looked down at their sensei.

The silver hair Jounin smiled underneath his blue mask. "Having fun?" Red tints appeared under Sakura's cheeks as she desperately tries to hide it.

"Kakashi-sensei. Where are the others?" She changed the subject. As if on cue, Team 8 and the other teachers arrived running up to them.

"Hello, Sakura-san." Hinata said softly. The female kunoichi smiled widely and walked up to the Hyuuga heiress. Dressed in a silver kimono with a blue obi around her waist, Hinata hid behind Kiba and his canine, Akamaru.

"You're so cute!"

Hinata blushed madly, making her whole face looking like a cherry.

"Hey, what about us?" asked Kiba with Akamaru at his side. Despite the hot day, the Inuzuka had wore a jacket and tan shorts to match. Behind him stood Chibi versions of the quiet Shino, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma.

Shino was silent as ever with his eyes hiding behind his sunglasses and his hands in his silver pockets. Kurenai wore a red and white sun dress that complimented her eyes with her hair was bunched up in curls. Not surprisingly, Gai still had on his green spandex, minus the Jounin vest. Asuma wore the same attire as Kakashi, only he didn't wear his hitai-ate. No one really wore theirs today. Well, no one except Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura.

"Um . . . Do you want any ice cream?" suggested the female kunoichi.

"Ice cream!" answered the little spiky brunette boy, followed by a bark from his puppy. The teachers, who seem to be in tact with their adultness, nodded in agreement. Loud pondings of 'youthfulness' from ice cream can be heard as Sakura went back to get more cones, leaving Sasuke to watch them. No one said it was going to be easy babysitting 10 shinobis, including the teachers, which makes the grand total of 14 nins. Heck, this is going to be a hell of a mission and it was only just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N**: How did you like the first chapter? Should I continue? Please excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes! **Also, please excuse my use of the remark for people being blond. I used it out of humor, not as an insult. Forgive me!** Give me any thoughts you might have about my writing. I don't mind concrete criticism just as long it is in an intelligent manner.

* * *

**Vocab:**

hitai-ate- head band

kawaii- cute

Henge no Ninjutsu- transforming technique

Baka- stupid/idiot/moron

Iyo- It's ok

teme/yarou- bastard/asshole

damare- hell

urusai- shut up

dobe- dead-last

Ohayou-gozaimasu- Good Morning

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to all of those who reviewed and have added me to their favorites lists! Please read the other A/N I have written below!

* * *

**neko-jin-orange- **Thank you! The chibi theme just popped into my head one day.

**paccificgirl**- Will Update!

**babykitty2270-** I will continue this!

**LightDreamer- **Thank you! Chibis are so cute!

**ellamoony**- I like the chibi character of Neji too, but about SasuSaku, I can't tell you yet.

**December Jewel- **I'll update soon

**lightningedge**-Thanks, everyone thinks this story is kawaii! I'm happy to give you all that affect.

**Sweet Bliss**-I will continue, so stay tune!

**I aM taMi xPp**- Thank you, thank you! Sorry, can't tell you about SasuSaku yet! Thanks very much for looking if I had made any mistakes.

**purerandomness**- What was Sakura doing at Sasuke's house? You'll find out soon! To answer your question, please read the note below!

**HoukiboshiHikari**- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list. I'm honored!

**candy44**- Yeah . . . Chibis are kawaii

**sasuto-** Glad you like it! I will continue it!

**HimeHikari- **I will try to add more NejiTen moments. They are so cute together!

**loveme731**-Thank you for the review, I am glad you like it. About the adding the Sand Nins, the story is only revolved around Konoha. You see, only people of Konohagakure is affected by the 'Fountain of Youth,' so sorry! I'll try to add Gaara and his siblings in another story, maybe in one of the many stories that I'm working on. The summaries are in my profile. You can go ahead and pick any story you would like to star in with your Gaara-kun. Then you can respond back to me if you have picked one.

* * *

**A/N: Now**, to answer any confusion, the ages of all of the Genins and teachers are 6 years old, but their minds are half their age. So the teachers look like 6 years olds but they really have 12 or 13-year-old minds. You see, there is this equation I used to come up with this story. The equation is: (x)0+66, let x be the age of the person. LoL. Just kidding. Actually, I just wanted to make everyone six years old for the fun of it. I don't use math problems to write stories. That would be crazy. The only inspiration I get is watching my idiot friend and my own brother do stupid things. Yeah. I wished I had a camera to record all the things they do and say. It'll make you crack up and wish you have another set of lungs. LoL. Yup, they are that funny.

**Hehe!** Now that I got you hooked, here's the next chapter of 'The Chibi Problem.'

* * *

"..." Speech

**Bold** Inner Sakura speech

'...' Thoughts

* * *

**Started**: July 10, 2005

**Draft Finished**: July 11, 2005

**Fiction**: Continuation

**Rated**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: The characters and names of Naruto characters are own by Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The plot belongs to me.

**Anime**: Naruto

**Parings**: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, Slight InoShika

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: An unexpected thing happens one morning leaving the people of Konoha in a childlike state. What do you get when you have 4 Teams; 8 boys, 4 girls, 4 teachers, 2 loudmouths, and 1 pissed off Hokage? You get . . .

"The Chibi Problem"

-

-

_Chapter 2_

_-_

_-_

The petal haired girl walked up to the group of little Genins and teachers. Everyone of them turned their attention to her as she arrived with the tray of frozen treats. Indeed, today was a hot day. Why wouldn't it be? It was summer and the weather was very warm out. Everyone is wearing either a dress or shorts to feel cool from the rays of the sun. Mountainous white pillows covered the sky while birds chirpped a happy tune, perched on branches. Yes, today was a beautful, a very good day to spend at a park.

"Here you all are," beamed Sakura. One by one, she handed out each of them a cone.

The teachers smiled when the female arrived with the tray of ice cream. She handed Kakashi a chocolate cone and proceeded to the next person. The silver haired Jounin took it with his gloved hands, deciding to eat it next to Sasuke. The Uchiha, who a bored look on his face, rolled his eyes as he saw his 'Sensei' sit next to him. With the ice cream, still in his hands, the Copy-Eye Nin gave his 'student' a smile, until Maito Gai came over to the bench. Raising his right brow, Kakashi looked at his 'rival.' In Gai's hand was a chocolate cone.

"I challenge you to an ice cream eating contest, Kakashi!" yelled Super-brows.

"Whoever finishes their ice cream first," said the 'mini' Gai, "will break the tied record of 68! I never lose! If by any chance I do, I will eat a whole gallon of ice cream of your choice! I promise!" Gai exclaimed with his 'good guy' pose. Kakashi sweat dropped as he stared at his 'rival,' who looked ridiculous in his green spandex suit along with the weird hairdo. No one would want to be caught dead in that fashion disaster, well, no one except Maito Gai and his loyal student Rock Lee.

'A whole gallon of ice cream of my choice, huh?' Kakashi thought. "There you go again with your impossible self-imposed rule. Well, then, let's go," said the lazy Jounin.

"Yosh!" Grinning his white teeth, a sound of 'ping' complimented the intense shine. "Now, on your mark, get set, EAT!" shouted Gai as he jammed his mouth into the ice cream. Drips of the milky substance plastered all over his face, making him look like a mud monster. Why, the site of him would make a baby cry. He looked over to his rival with his mouth hanging open with his super-thick eyebrows raised in shock. The suit on Gai was instantly covered with dots of chocolate ice cream that came out his mouth. Kakashi sat there, calm on the bench with nothing in his hands. The ice cream cone was gone. The question is: where did it go?

"Here you go, Shino," said Sakura, waving a cone in her left hand.

Shino, who, finally realized that the delicious mountainous of frozen cream with many grams of sugar in front of him was his, took it with his little hands and plopped down in a shady area to cool off.

After grabbing his cone, Kiba and Akamaru ran to the monkey bars, where Lee was, yelling "I'm going to be King of the Playground," or something similar to that. Hinata sat quietly on the bench, along with Kurenai and Asuma, all licking their ice cream slowly, while they watch everyone having fun. Sakura could see that the other Genins have already finished their treats and went back to the activity they were doing. Ino was again in the fields, making a bouquet out of summer flowers.

Besides her, Shikamaru seemed to be in a slumber on the grassy side of the fields. Sakura's gaze turned to the swings as she can see Naruto go higher every time he's in the air. The chains of the swings squeaked as he little legs pushed him forward. In the sandbox, Ten-Ten and Neji are enjoying themselves as they filled more sand into the pail. Patting it down with their little hands, they turned it over to reveal a molded wall of their sand castle. The only one missing was Chouji. Where the heck was he? She could have sworn she saw him a minute ago.

The time on her clock read 11: 59 a.m. Oh, Kami-sama, how she had prayed for this day to end faster. So much had already happened in the last fifty-nine minutes. The people of Konoha were turned into children this morning, leaving Sasuke and her to babysit the Genins teams. Babysit! And the ridiculous thing of all is that they are all 6 year olds! They were already hard to handle when they were 12 years old, now divide that in half and you get this. Well, at least they are all potty trained. She would die if she had to change their spoiled diapers every hour. It was something she didn't want to think about.

There was something else on her mind she would rather not want to think about: the event that had happened last night. The memory of it kept on replaying in Sakura's mind over and over again. She couldn't take it out of her mind! She was scarred for life! As if that wasn't bad enough, the others knows that she was at Sasuke's house last night. Oh, if they found out what they had done or SAW, Sakura's head would be in hot water right about now. It was a good thing they have all turned into little kids. Such young and innocent little kids. Yeah, right!

"I WANT MY ICE CREAM BACK, YOU PRICK!"

"It was MINE in the FIRST place!"

"YOU HAD ENOUGH, FATTY! NOW HAND IT OVER!"

"I'm NOT **FAT**!"

"Whatever, tubby! Give me a bite!"

"NO! GO AWAY!"

"Not until you give me a bite!"

"Where is yours, anyways?"

"I ATE it all. Now stop being a PIG, and share!"

"I don't wanna! I DON'T WANNA!"

"WHAT'S going on here!" Sakura stepped in. Looking back at her, Chouji's and Naruto's hands continued to tug the **chocolate** ice cream cone back and forth consciously.

"He won't give me back my ice cream!" Whined Chouji, pulling the cone toward him.

"LOOK AT HIM! He already HAD one," pointed Naruto, giving it a harder tug in his direction.

"Let GO!"

"NO, YOU LET GO!"

"I'll let go, if you let it go first!"

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT TRICK AGAIN, JELLY-ROLL!"

"I'm TELLING!"

"GO AHEAD!"

Sakura's face turned into a scowl. Where did that come from? She was definitely sure she had handed Chouji a vanilla cone. The only reason was because she didn't want him to make a mess, being the potato-chip-eater he was. He will either gulp down the thin fried crisps or nibble them. Sakura, who had past experiences with chocolate ice cream, knew that you should NEVER give that flavor to a messy kid. It was common sense.

Chocolate flavor ice cream plus responsible kid equals good eats. Chocolate flavor ice cream plus messy kid equals a no-no because a messy kid is not what she needed right now. She had no time to give them baths! Good thing she handed the chocolate ones to Ten-Ten, Neji, and Lee. She knew she could trust them with the 'messy' flavor. She wished she could say the same to their Sensei, who was currently is gone. The look of panic overtook her eyes. Scanning over the playground, she could see the teachers on the bench chatting happily with an 'I'm-bored-as-hell' look from Sasuke.

"Where did you get that cone?" asked Sakura sternly. Naruto looked like he was caught red-handed and turned to Chouji, hoping that he had the answer.

"It fell from the sky," answered Chouji.

"It WHAT!"

"It FELL from the SKY!" He yelled louder.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at a certain someone. Kakashi-sensei. 'Fell from the sky, eh?' she thought.

"Chouji, give me that ice cream cone." Sakura took it without the chance of letting Chouji protest and walked over to her Sensei. "I'll get you two another kind of ice cream!" She promised, making sure that they would not cry or throw a tantrum. Chouji glared at Naruto. His chance to eat another ice cream cone was gone because of a certain blond. Climbing onto the bench, Chouji sat there with his legs dangling under him and watched Naruto stalked off to the forest nearby. Digging in his pockets, the Akimichi pulled out a cherry-red lollipop. After ripping off the clear wrapper, he popped it in his mouth, sucking it hungrily as he waits for the pink headed girl to come back with his ice cream cone.

"Kakashi-sensei, where is Gai!" The Jounin rubbed the back of his head and gave his 'student' a nervous smile. Standing in front of him was Sakura with her hands on her hips. The glare of her gave Kakashi the chills. Indeed, the intent to kill was in the air. Looking at his sides, the silver haired boy could see that he had no where to escape. Hell, Sakura had the look of murder in her eye and the only thing he did was give that chubby kid his ice cream cone. He was being the generous one, giving away his cone on a hot summer day like this, so why is she acting like he poisoned someone? Admitting defeat, the boy opened his mouth to answer.

"You see . . . " Kakashi trailed off. "He challenged me to a ice cream eating contest. Then he made this 'stupid' rule to eat a gallon of ice cream if he lost, which by the way, he did. So I told him to go eat a gallon of whatever ice cream he can get his hands on. Yup, that's all."

"YOU WHAT!" screamed Sakura, making all the teachers turn their attention to her.

"He said-" Asuma started.

"I KNOW what he SAID!"

Asuma's face went sour and crossed his arms. Murmurs of 'I was only trying to help' came from under his breath. Turning to Kurenai, he tugged her toward the swings and offered he'd push. Smiling, the Sensei of Team 8 ran happily to the playground, almost feeling sorry for Kakashi being yelled at by the cherry blossom Genin. Well, almost.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Her hands formed a fist, wanting to pound the Jounin on the head. Then a look of terror appeared on Sakura's face.

_' . . . whatever gallon of ice cream he can get his hands on.'_

"Oh, **_hell_** no!" yelled Sakura. If he got his hands on more chocolate ice cream, she would have to give him a freaking bath! Throwing the already melted ice cream cone in the trash, Sakura dashed at the speed of light in the to direction the store.

Sasuke did nothing but sat on the bench, keeping his eyes on the children playing on the playground. Someone had to watch them, you shouldn't leave children unsupervised, not even for ONE second. If you do, this kind of thing will happen: children will become missing and would parents scream their heads off, trying to find their lost child. It would even make the lost kid embarassed, watching his mother scream like she was crazy about her lost child when the kid is just a few feet from her, playing behind the trees or bushes. If the mother was smart, she'll know that the child would turn up if she would just shout out his name. Then again, that would be more embarrassing, knowing that the crazed, overprotective woman screaming your name is your mother. Maybe that's why they want to be 'lost' in the first place. That, was one of the wonders in life that you often think about if were to be 'lost' or get 'lost' just to let the time pass by. Is there a wonder in life to think about when you're grounded?

* * *

Peeking in the windows, she saw no one in sight. The whole store was empty, just like she left it. Pictures and drawings made by kids are taped on the walls everywhere. The decorations of 'SCREAM if you like ice CREAM' bordered the sides of the walls with photos of children enjoying the sweet, creamy confection under them. White tiled floors sparkled clean as if the owner cleaned them every day. Who wouldn't? By the end of the day, the polished floor will probably get sticky from the drips of the frozen treat. The white tables and chairs seemed to be in place, except one was MISSING!

Pushing the door, Sakura went inside to see if a tub of ice cream was messing from the ice cream parlor. Unfortunately, one _was_. Soft sounds of someone groaning could be heard on the other side of the counter. Moving in the direction of the sounds, she couldn't believe what she saw. One the ground was Gai, all covered in STRAWBERRY ice cream. Next to him was the missing chair, which was placed to one of the opened sliding glass windows of the freezer that stored the gallons of ice. Leaning in farther, Sakura saw the boy with one of his little hands covered his stomach and the other on his forehead.

"Brain freeze," moaned Gai as he tried to sit up.

**"SHANNARO! I'M GOING TO GET KAKASHI FOR THIS!" **Pledged Inner Sakura.

As if eating a whole gallon of ice cream and getting it all over himself wasn't bad enough, Gai did the MOST DISGUSTING thing EVER! She can forgive him for making the stupid bet. No, she couldn't. She can forgive him for eating a whole gallon of ice cream. No, she couldn't. She can forgive him for making a mess. No, she couldn't. She can forgive him for getting a brain freeze. Yeah, she could. It was his own stupidity that got him that in the first place. BUT she CANNOT forgive him for THIS! HE THREW UP, RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!

"Ahhhh!" Sakura screamed as gushing milky ice cream came flying out Gai's mouth and onto the tiled floor. With her swift move, Sakura survived the 'Attack of the Throw Up' and pinched her nose to block out the smell of the 'food that had been in stomach and just now came out right in front me.' It was a miracle that she could even avoided that. If one droplet of puke came close of touching her, Gai and Kakashi-sensei would be in a VERY **LONG **TIME OUT!

Sakura stepped farther away from the 'puking machine' she grabbed a whole bunch of napkins from the metal dispenser behind her.

"H-h-here," she said shakily, making sure she would not step on the purple glob of 'stomach waste.' Gai accepted them with his sticky hands and quickly wiped himself. Closing her eyes, Sakura sighed of relief. At least this wasn't something she had not handled before. She remembered the her when cousins were making sundaes at her house. Let me tell you, it was NOTHING compared to THIS. One minute you see them on the table, happily making their sundaes and the next minute, they are gone, and so is the bottle of CHOCOLATE syrup!

It took Sakura days to clean up the 'finger paintings' in the living walls. As if that wasn't bad enough, she was grounded for a whole month without desserts! What had she done wrong! All she did was gave her cousins a little treat and she got grounded for THAT! What else are they gonna ground her for? For cleaning up her room! Parents. You can't live with them, or without them.

Opening her eyes, she could hear running water coming from one of the restrooms. Well, at least she didn't need to watch him do that. Sakura scrunched at the smell that filled in the room. 'Oh, god,' she thought as realization just hit her. 'I HAVE TO CLEAN UP THIS WHOLE MESS!' You can't help but to feel sorry for her. Walking to the door that read 'Supplies Closet,' Sakura grabbed a mop and a bucket along with a bottle of 'Sparkle and Clean.' Some one up there really must hate her. Poor her.

**"SHANNARO! KAKASHI WILL PAY _DEARLY _FOR _THIS!_"**

* * *

On the far side of the playground two kids laughed with joy.

"Push me higher, Sarutobi," exclaimed Kurenai. Her dark hair tickled her cheeks at the summer breeze and at the force at which she was pushed. Her grip on the chains connected tighter as she embraced the speed coming behind her. Asuma does as she wishes, pushing her with all of his might. His face were flushed from all of the movement and running he had been doing for the past ten minutes.

'Man, I need to stop smoking so much,' he thought. Even for a ninja, who trains almost everyday of their life, needed to exercise. Unless you are sick of course, but they didn't need to worry about sickness because they have the best medicine in the Fire Nation. All you need is to rest and you'll be up and moving. There is no excuse for staying in bed for days just because you have a cold. For others who are lazy will just be punished for being absent for so many days. Yup, there is no excuse, unless you're lazy and the best of the class. Now that was hard to complain. Why would that person be punished if they are already the top of their class, but they're lazy? Who in the right mind would do that? Someone jealous, perhaps?

"You know, if you pushed her even harder, she could reached the moon," a voice said. Looking at the direction of where it came from, they saw Kakashi, standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Buzz off. Don't you have someone else bother?"

"Lucky for you, no," he smiled mischievously underneath his mask.

The two boys glared at each other, both determined to claw each's eyes out at any moment. Kurenai saw from the corner of her ruby orbs that they were going to fight. That's what boys do, they always fight. If they didn't agree on anything or got mad at someone, they would fight. It's like an unwritten rule in somebody's book. In a guys' rule book, nether less. If you don't like that person, you would want to beat them up, right? A punch here, and a kick there and the fight would be over, but this is different. The boys here are not just boys, they are ninjas. Sure, they can punch and kick all right, but they can also use ninjutsu, genjutsu or their blood limits. A flash of the blond female the teenagers had called 'Hokage,' entered her mind.

_"For the rest of the day, you guys cannot use any Ninjutsu. Not even your bloodline limits." _

A sigh of relief came over Kurenai. The boys can't use any of their ninja skills. The worried look on her face soften as she continue to feel the warm air on her face while the two boys stare at each other annoyingly. Boys, they think they are so tough but they are not, always on guard and giving girls the macho act whenever they are in their presence. Why can't boys just be themselves? Now that, is the universal question a girl will never figure out, no matter how smart they are.

* * *

A little brunette nearby had the look of concern in her eyes.

"Those two look scarey, ne?" a girl asked her friend. Looking over with his pearl eyes, the boy blinked confusingly at the three Jounins at the swings set. He could see the silver haired one looking casually as he rests his folded arms over his chest. Taking a closer peak, Neji could have sworn the bushy haired one stuck out his tongue and blown a raspberry.

'Why are they acting like that?' he thought. If that one boy wanted to play with the swings, then he should just sit on the one next to them. That's the reason the park has two swings instead of one, right? The swings are fun, he had to admit, but not as fun as this. The sleeves of his blue kimono were rolled up to his elbows, while his long hair is tucked behind his ears. Next to him was his friend, who was filling more sand into the plastic pail. The fine grains of eroded rock slid down the shovel with a sizzling sound at the motion of the brunette girl. Both of her hands grasped the handle of the rectangular spade, scooping more and more sand into the container.

"Do you think their faces will stay like that, Neji-kun?"

Giving her a small smile, he replied, "No."

'No, but I want to stay like this,' thought the Hyuuga as he patted down the sand along with Ten-Ten to make it stay still.

"Ten-Ten, are you having fun?"

"Yeah!"

"That's good."

"Are you having fun, Neji-kun?"

"Yes."

"I wonder why the kids over there are not having as much fun as we are."

"I don't know."

"Maybe that boy wants to be their friend," she suggested. Neji looked back at the group. The looks of the other boys' face didn't seem like they wanted to be friends. They looked more like enemies.

"I don't think so."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Nevermind."

"Aww . . . come on, tell me," the girl implored.

"Are you my friend, Ten-Ten?" Her corners of her mouth turn in a smile.

"Of course!"

"You would never give me that look that they are giving each other, right?" Swifting a little over, the female peeked at the boys' faces.

"No. I can never give you that look, Neji-kun." Ten-Ten tried to imitate the looks that they boys were giving one another causing the Hyuuga to laugh. Her own mouth grinned at her silly attempt to look angry.

"Y-y-you look like a monkey," giggled the brunette as she glanced over at her friend's 'scowling' face. They both started to burst in a laughing fit while they had their hands covering their mouths.

"Let's finish the castle, ne?" With a nod, their little hands brush one another, but they ignored it and continued to build their 'castle.'

The day in the park is not complete until you have build your own sand castle. It just makes you content that you have left something of your making behind, knowing that the kids will want to do the same thing. The Roman Empire wasn't built in a day, but it cannot be forgotten either. To run an empire, you must need a King and people know that every King, needs a Queen. Eyeing his female friend, red tints formed on his cheeks while he watches her fill more sand in the pail next to him. A wide smile spread on his face as continue to think to himself. He was the King and **she** was his Queen.

* * *

"HEYYOU, THERE! YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU, FUZZY-BROWS!" yelled Kiba. Akamaru gave a little bark to get the boy's attention.

'Is that guy deaf or what?'

"HELLO! HEY, YOU BIG HEADED DORK WITH THE GREEN SUIT!"

Again, the boy didn't turn. Instead, he continued to climb from one bar to the next at an amazing speed. His face was sweaty, but he didn't seem to care. Rock Lee just grabbed the silver bar in front of him and swung his body in a one-two rhythm. He was going grabbed the next one when a huge rock hit his head, causing him to stop mid swing. Releasing his grip, Lee landed on the wood-chirped ground in a thud and rubbed his head.

"OH, THAT GOT YOUR ATTENTION!"

Rock Lee didn't do anything but blinked at the boy in front of him. His brown hair matched the color of his eyes, but what shocked Lee was the markings on his face. Two red triangles, pointing down, were vertically on each side of his cheek. Right next to the boy, he could see a white puppy with a little fluff on top of his head that he assumed it was the dog's 'do.' Lee couldn't say a thing, but stared.

"HELLO? ANYONE HOME!" explained Kiba, waving his hands in front of the boy with overly thick eyebrows.

"GEEZ! THIS GUY IS DEAF, A MUTE, AND BLIND!" the boy said to his canine.

"NO WONDER HE WAS ALL BY HIMSELF!" It took Lee a second before he realized Kiba was talking about him. Extending his hand out if front of the brunette, Lee smiled.

"Hello my name is Rock Lee. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, so you're NOT deaf, a mute, and blind!"

"Um . . . no, I'm not," wondering what gave him the idea.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I am the 'King' of this playground, so you have to get away from my fortress."

"Fortress? What fortress?"

"The one right here, you big idiot!" pointed Kiba. There is no sign that said 'HERE,' but what he meant was the 'big toy.' What is a big toy, you ask? A big toy is a huge mousetrap made completely with a slide at a great height, some ladders, a bridge with railings, so you won't fail off, and even a tic-tac-toe wall. Yes, it was a kids' . . . er . . . Kings' dream to have a tall tower to look over the park . . . I mean, his kingdom. A King can never get lonely as long as he can look superior and have subjects to boss around. A marble clicked in the Inuzuka's brain. 'Subjects,' he thought.

"Actually, I have a better idea."

Lee looked at Kiba like he grew another head or something.

"Let's play together. Okay, what we are playing is called 'King Kiba.' I'm be King Kiba," boasted the boy, "and Akamaru here can be the warrior."

"What can I be?" asked Lee, eager to play.

"You can be my subject!"

"What's a 'subject'?"

"It's a person who does things when the king tells them too." Kiba explained.

"Oh. Okay, so now what do we do?"

"WWWAAARRRRR!" Roared Kiba as he climbed quickly up the ladder to the highest tower with Akamaru on his head. Jumping back, Lee looked astounded as he followed Kiba to play this new game called 'King Kiba.'

'I wonder what 'war' is,' he thought. 'I hope it's fun.'

* * *

"WAKE UP, you bum!" a girl screamed. In her hands were a bunch of flowers she had picked. Nudging the boy's side with her foot, Ino kicked harder to make him move. Her brows knitted together when the spiky haired boy didn't seem to budge.

"Why you good for nothing PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Ino screeched. Eyes filled with anger, she took the flowers in her hands and used it as a club, hitting him hard on the head at every swing. Petals and leaves fell of the steams and buds, leaving them all bare. The boy got irritated and opened one of his eyes.

"Why are you hitting me!" he asked.

"Oh, so NOW you're awake! Get off your **butt**, and let **me** pass!"

"How troublesome." The blond girl in front of him stood over him with slight irritation in her blue eyes. Her hands were on her hips clutching on green bare steams. "You can just walk around me, you know."

"No, I _can't_."

"**Yes**, you _can_."

"NO, I **CAN'T**!" said Ino loudly, wacking her 'flowers' on his head.

"There is a whole field to walk around, why do you have to walk pass me?"

"Because of the flower path," she answered.

"What 'flower path?' "

"The one you're on!" Looking behind her, he could see petals of flowers with a mixture of yellow, pink, and white all scattered in a lined on the grassy field.

"You can just walk over me." Huffing a breath, Ino did not step _over_ him but **on** him. Her left foot collided harshly on the Nara's stomach making him gasp in a sharp breath. Ino only pushed harder as she watched Shikamaru choke. Swinging his arms like crazy, Shikamaru tried to get the girl's foot off him. Once he felt her soft hands, he grabbed it tightly and pulled her down toward him. Ino yelped as she lost her balance and was pulled to the ground. Her head did a crash landing on the boy's chest, making her head throbbed in pain. With her eyes closed, Ino could still feel the boy's heart pound rapidly and still holding her hand. The blond was on the boy's chest! A muffled voice wheezed slightly, but she didn't understand a word of it. Blinking, ocean blue orbs adjusted to the position she was in.

"Geft oft" Ino's brows knitted together.

"_Ge_t **_off_**," she heard again. Slowly, she pushed herself up, several inches away from the boy's face. He blew the strands of her hair out of his face, and founded himself looking into two cerulean orbs. The Nara scowled and pushed her off him. A wave of heat formed on his face as he looked at the girl. Her golden bangs were held in a clip off to the right side with her short hair brushing against her shoulders. She sat there in silence, with her back at him.

"W-what were you doing, anyways?" Ino finally spoke.

"I was cloud watching." The girl faced him and raised a brow.

"Cloud watching? How is that fun?"

"You have to use your imagination. Just look up the sky." Ino did what he told and saw fluffy groups of cotton balls move ever so slightly.

"You see that one there?" He pointed.

"Which one?"

"That one right there near that group of big puffy clouds." Changing her position, Ino went closer to the boy to see what he was pointing to.

"It looks like a rose," said Ino with a smile on her face. Soon she laid down next to him on the field and gazed her head to the sky. Their elbows touched slightly at the close distance. A bit of shade covered them as they watched the clouds together, not caring about anything but the white, fluffy, marshmallows in the wild blue yonder.

* * *

Shino sat quietly underneath the tree. His hands were in his pockets as usually, watching the kids play. Little legs could be felt on his skin under his coat that he always wore. Being apart of the Aburame clan, Shino was accustomed to having bugs crawl all over his body. Shino respects every type of insects and bugs that he comes across. Big or little, they were apart of nature and are everywhere. Right now, million and trillions of bugs are probably crawling on your skin. Don't believe me? Well, it's true. Even though, you can't see them, they are on you. It's a balance in nature.

An example is bed bugs. Yes, bed bugs, they **do** exist. While you sleep, million of them would crawl all over you, eating all of the dead flakes that forms on you face and body. You don't feel them, but they are there. Humans and bugs benefit from each other. The bed bugs eat your dead skin and you will wake up feeling good. They don't call it beauty sleep for nothing. It's a free face and body manicure, but you don't know it because you're asleep. It's one of those things in life you don't learn until you have science. Sometimes, there are things that you just don't WANT to know. But now you know, that bugs are everywhere: on your face, all over your body, and on your food. You can't see them, but they are there.

From the corner of his eye, a movement caught his attention. He could see a colony of ants carrying leaves and nuts on their backs while they walk in a line to the ant hill. Ants, a type of insect that can lift up things six times their weight. Some can even lift 10 times their weight. They are amazing little creatures, who can establish a whole insect world with the help of each other. Ruled under a queen, the drones would get the work done as they work together.

Pushing his sunglasses up to the bridge of his nose, Shino watched in silenced as they pile up the ant hill, going in and out, bumping to each other as they leave.

* * *

His sapphire eyes blinked rapidly as he rub the corners of his eyes.

'What the heck is in my eye?' he thought. Using both of his hands, Naruto tried again and again stop the irritation on his eyeballs. Why do things get in your eyes anyways? Isn't it your eyelashes job to keep things from getting in your eye? Sure, he had short lashes, but at least he wasn't lash-less. That would be horrible! He would be blinded if he was born without eyelashes. It's a good thing he wasn't because then, he wouldn't be able to see the delicious steaming hot ramen every time he ate a bowl.

"W-w-wha-at's-s t-the m-matter?" With his visible eye, the blond boy could see a young girl standing in front of him. Her hands were fidgeting nervously on her on her silver sleeves of her formal kimono.

"Something flew into my eye," exclaimed Naruto. "I can't see!"

The next moment, he felt a soft flow of air on his eyeball. Releasing his eyelid, he blinked a couple of times and finally regained his vision.

"I CAN SEE AGAIN!" Naruto yelled. The girl next to him cringed at the loud volume of his voice.

"Hehe, thanks." Stepping closer, he clearly see that they were about the same height. Her violet hair shone a hint of navy-blue under the shades of the trees, while he look into her ivory obs. They were beautiful. Averting her gaze, Hinata turned her head elsewhere. Her cheeks felt warm, not from the heat, but by the seeing the person in front of her. She felt like there are butterflies in her stomach when see first saw him on the swings. Hinata was about to leave when he called out to her.

"So, what's your name?"

"M-my n-name is H-H-Hinata." The Hyuuga Heiress said softly.

"Hinata," he recited. "That's a nice name! My name is Naruto." A small smile formed on her face. "Hey, do you want to play on the swings? I'll push you!" Hinata's face nervous turned into a shock. Had she heard right? Is this boy in front of her asking her, Hyuuga Hinata, to play with him? Slowly inching her little fingers to her other hand, she pinched herself, making sure that she wasn't dreaming. A sting was instantly felt when she jerked back from the pain. She was indeed not dreaming. This was real. Hinata's smile widen as she gave Naruto a nod of agreement.

"Great!" Pulling on her hand, Naruto walked Hinata over to the swing set, not noticing her blush on her face. Sandals pounded lightly on the blades of grass with each step as they continue to walk over to the swing set.

* * *

Onyx eyes scanned the view in front of him. He can see the Hyuuga in the sandbox with the girl in buns, who he had forgotten her name. The Dobe and the Hyuuga Heiress were on the swings along with the teachers, except for Gai. Rock Lee and the 'King Kiba' were on top of the slide while his white puppy sat on the metal inclined plane. Chouji continued to sit on the bench near the sandbox and sucked on his lollipop greedily. The Yamanaka girl and Nara were on the field far across the park, laying down next to each other and pointing up the sky occasionally. Here he was, sitting here on the damn wooden bench with nothing to do. Sasuke was bored out of his mind!

What is so fun about the park? Sure, it has big toys and swings set, but how is that fun? Obviously, he had forgotten the enjoyment of the playground. It was the time to be free and doing things you want with other children. Free from the nagging of your moms to clean up, or the shouts of 'stop doing that!' when you did something 'wrong.' The park is an adventure. You can do anything and no one can tell you what to do. You can stay here for hours, having the time of your life, until your mom calls you that it's time for dinner, and that suck eggs. To a kid, the park is the land of freedom. Freedom for just a few hours anyways.

Sakura was gone for awhile now and he was going to get a tan if he sat on the bench any longer. With a frown on his face, he just watched the many displays of kids playing on the playground.

"S-s-s-asuke-kun," someone shouted. Turning his head toward his female team mate, he saw her pant heavily with her hands on her knees. After a couple of inhales and exhales, Sakura regained her posture and opened her mouth to speak.

"Sasuke-kun, you have to help Gai. He's been in the restroom for a long time and I don't want to go in there, so can you go get him?" She said lamely, biting on her bottom lip.

The Uchiha stared at her. She was standing so close to him, he could smell her scent. It was flowery, but with a touch of lemons. The pink locks of hers blew slightly in the breeze with her emerald eyes looking at him with hope. Her hands were in front of enter wined as if she was begging him. Sasuke gave her a blank look and continued to stare at Sakura. He could see the tiredness in her green orbs and it wasn't even half past noon yet. Getting up, he walked on over to the ice cream parlor as Sakura slumped in his seat, letting out a great big breath. She was glad that Sasuke agreed to help her.

There was **no** _way_ she was going into the men's room even though every adult in town was turned into children. There was just _**no **way_. She wouldn't even go in there if someone paid her a million bucks. There is a reason why there is a men's room and a women's room. It's called privacy. If a man came into the ladies' room while she is in there, she would knock the CRAP out of that guy, unless it was Sasuke-kun, of course. Stretching out her limps, she could see Sasuke walking closer and closer to where Gai is. Then it came across her. Gai was covered with STRAWBERRY ice cream. Sakura gazed at the children in the playground and back at the location of the store, and again at Sasuke. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'It is _his_ problem now.'

* * *

The bell that dangled near the door, rang when he stepped into the store. Immediately, he could smell a strong scent of lemons. It was the same scent on Sakura. The refreshing fume was all over the store, making it all sweet and clean at the same time. Along the counters, large freezers with glass panels took up the majority of the store. In the back, cones, straws, wax paper, and cups piled neatly in a stack. Napkins in dispensers were set on the centers of tables with the chairs pushed in. On the ceilings, fans turn slowly in a clockwise motion, accumulating air all around the store. The cool breeze fluttered Sasuke's black long bangs as he proceeded into the direction of the restrooms. Standing in front of the door that read 'Men's Room,' he took one of his hands out of his pockets and turned the knob. As the green door pushed open, water flow out like a rushing water. Sasuke's left eye made a twitch. 'What the HELL happened in here?'

Darting his onyx eyes all over the room, he could see that it was WET. Beneath him, water splashed as he walked slowly toward Gai. All of the sinks in the restroom was filled with water, tipping over pearly counters and dripping onto the already wet floor. Like a deer caught in headlights, he twisted the faucets to make the water stop flowing out of it. Soaked to the bone, he shivered slightly at the cold hard glare of the Uchiha. Holding in his breath, Gai closed his eyes until everything around him turned black.

* * *

A shadowy figure loomed over her, blocking the warm rays of the sun. Turning her gaze from the playground, she looked up and saw the Uchiha standing next to her. One of his hands was in his pocket while the other held a rope. She could see blue chakra emitting from the thick rope and it trailed behind him.

"S-sasuke-kun," she opened her mouth. "Where's Gai?" the female inquired.

Sakura only hoped that Sasuke didn't kill him. The super-brows as Naruto dubbed him, was a wild child, but he doesn't deserve to be murdered. Sure, she wanted to kill him when he was covered in strawberry ice cream. She wanted to strangle him when he barfed right in front of her. She wanted to kill him and make him pay when she had to mop up the throw up. She could remember stench upon thinking about it. Sakura winkled her nose. It was something she would never EVER wanted to experience again.

Tugging harder on the chakra rope, Sasuke turned his head over his shoulder. A few feet away, a figure hopped slowly into view. Even from a far distance, Sakura could tell it was Gai. His bowl haircut reflected like silver from the generous amount of gel that he had applied on his head. A space shown his beady eyes between the bindings of the rope. Every part of his body was bound together like a caterpillar in a cocoon with his hands by his sides and his legs close together. At last, a few dozen hops later, Gai was standing somewhat close to Sasuke, trembling. Sakura saw the liquid that dripped onto the grass next to them. The Sensei of Team Gai was all WET and was not covered in the pink strawberry ice cream moments before. Well, at least he wasn't sticky.

"So, where was Gai?" The two Genins shot a glare at the Jounin. Standing next to them was their 'Sensei.' Kakashi's act of being innocence could be proved falsely by the lazy tone of his. He thinks he looks so innocent, but Sakura and Sasuke knows very well that he was not. Little or not, he was a troublemaker. The strict, team working, Sensei of Team 7 was nothing but a brat.

"What?" Gai stood there, but muffled something from underneath the ropes. Ignoring him, Sasuke handed the rope to Sakura and sat down on the bench.

"What? Is that all you can say, Kakashi-sensei!" screamed Sakura. "You know very well where he was and you didn't even try and bothered stopping him!" she pointed at him.

**"SHANNARO! YOU LAZY-ASS, ICHA ICHA PARADISE READING PERVERT!"**

"You, **mister**," the angry female glared at the tied-up-Gai. "are going to take a bath. And **_you_**!" The silver haired boy gulped. "**_You_** are going to give him that bath!"

"Listen, _lady_," said Kakashi. Sakura's eyes had the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-call-me-that-again look. Sweat dropping, he tried again. "Okay, okay, I'll give him a bath, but were are kind of missing one thing, _pinky_, a bath tub." Her knuckles turned white, holding back them back with all of strength to not pulverize her 'Sensei.'

'This is **not** good,' thought Gai, standing between them as darted his gaze back and forth from his rival to the petal haired girl.

Sasuke only had a smirk on his face. He didn't know about his sensei's past, but he could assume that Kakashi was a juvenile delinquent. His female team mate had that pissed-off-rage that any girl would have if you messed with them on the wrong week of the month. He also could see that she couldn't hold back any longer. The word 'pinky' got her even more pissed off than having her being called 'lady.'

"You can give him a bath at the Uchiha residence," he said simply. Sakura and Kakashi tore from their eye staring contest and looked at the Uchiha, who only looked back. He didn't have a choice. The thought of having the kids running around his house annoyed him greatly, but he could always keep them in his backyard. They can do whatever they want in the backyard that people would normally call a forest. It was his property so he can call it whatever he liked. Sakura smiled in victory.

"You were saying?" The Jounin gave her a glare. Handing the chakra rope to him, Sakura walked over to the playground.

"Oi! Minna-san!" The little Genins stopped what they were doing and stare at the cherry blossom. Smiling cheekily, she yelled, "We're going on a field trip!" As soon as they heard the word 'field trip,' Sakura could see the little tykes running up to her. Exciting cheers of "We're going on a field trip!" echoed in the air from everyone as they jumped up and down. Everyone except for the quiet Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten, Shino and lazy Shikamaru that is.

Sakura beamed at the group in front of her. Kids are so easy to trick. If they only knew the truth that they were ALL going to get a bath when they get there, she would have a time of her life searching for the rascals. Little as they are, they still have the same long-lasting energy children have from eating too much sugar. She just hoped that she and Sasuke will have a fighting chance capturing them after they are locked in the big mansion the Uchiha calls a house. Either way, they will have a hell of a time giving them a bath. Taking a bath was something Sakura always had dreaded when she was a little kid. If she heard the word 'bath,' hell will break loose in the Haruno household and her parents, who were the hunters (she had dubbed them), will come after her. She just hope that the little six year olds are not as smart as they look. Looking down at them, she thought, 'Oh Kami-sama, let us **hope**.'

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was chapter two! Please excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes! I wrote it **all** one day! I NEED COFFEE! Heh, just kidding. I don't drink caffine.In my opinion, this chapter was a bit boring.Maybe I should be sleeping instead of writing my stories. Naw! In my opinion, it was a bit boring. Should I **_still_** continue?

Please be patient with me. I have a couple of other stories I need to write and that takes a lot out of my time. I'll will try to update once a week. It takes time to edit things, especially because I have to do it myself. Besides that, I want to write the chapters as long as possible so you guys would not be disappointed. While you wait for the next chapters, you can also read the other stories I have posted up. Feel free to check out my profile for information or summaries of other stories I am working on.

On the side note: Yes, the bug information is **TRUE**! I was shocked when I had learned it in Science. I was SO freaked out! Well, at least we can't feel them. I HATE BUGS! No offense to bug-loving people, but they just really creep me out! Seriously!

Give me any thoughts you might have about my writing. I don't mind concrete criticism just as long it is in an intelligent manner.

* * *

**Vocab:**

Kimi-God

Yosh- Alright/Okay

Oi- Hey

Minna-san- Everyone

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you again to those who've reviewed! I would also like to thank the people who have read my story but have not submitted a review. I don't mind if you do or do not review. It's a free country! Um, not really . . . Here are some responses for the reviewers of chapter two of TCP:

* * *

**i aM taMi xPp-** Thank you for adding this to your favorites. I'm glad you like the persona of what Kakashi's attitude is going to be during the story. To answer your questions about ages: The teachers are about 26-27 years old and Tsunade is 50 years old. It's funny you brought up about the Sand Siblings because if you read my responses posted in chapter two, you should know the answer, but I don't to waste your time going back to the chapter and reading the little notes the authoress writes to take up space, so I'm going to answer the suggestion here. **SO EVERYONE _READ_ THIS**: **_Once again, the story is revolved around Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village. Only the people of Konoha are affected by the "Fountain of Youth," so yeah. Please forgive me if I sound cranky. I haven't gotten much sleep during the past week. Sorry if I do though._**

**December Jewel-** Haha, Sakura beating up Kakashi. Maybe I'll try something, maybe something worst than spanking. LoL. Thank you!

**loveme731- **"Happy Hour" is a good one.

**babykitty2270- **Thank you, I will.

**neko-jin-orange-** LoL. Bath time! Here is the next chapter!

**purerandomness- **Thank you! SasuSaku? Can't tell yet!. Heh, I'm mean. LoL.

**The Gandhara- **I will try to make the day more interesting! I'm just kind of tired. Yeah, I'll try to add some fluff.

**Silver Kitsune6291- **Really? Hmm . . . I hope I didn't steal anyone else's idea.

**minoko-chan-** Thank you! I will!

**Niyomiya- **Thank you. I'll try my best to make it funny.

**bittersweetdreams- **I know you readers are dying to find out just what the HECK is going on between Sasuke and Sakura. Yeah, he didn't say anything about the 'girlfriend' remark. It just makes you want to kill me right now and get the answer out of me, but I'm a tough egg to crack. LoL.

**lightingedge-** Thank you.

**NePtUnIaN QuEeN-** I'm glad that this story reminds you of your cousins, er, if it's a good thing. LoL.

**MisSs005- **Thank you! I will continue!

**Celestial Love-** Thank you! I am happy to know my story was funny!

**Defafaeth Mechqua- **LoL. 'Sympathies for Sakura and Sasuke'. I would feel sorry for them too.

**Anon. (Xixi)- **Thank you for you wonderful comments!

**Sad4ngel-** Thank you so much! Here is the next chapter!

**Anon. (Selina)-** Thank for reviewing! Again, you have to wait for that!

**Anon. (Celeste LeFay, witch)- **Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!

**Fenristhelf-** I'm not really sure about Lee's background information, but this is a fanfic, so bear with it, I guess.

**Celestial Love- **Thank you!

**anime obsessed-91-** Thank for reviewing! The secret about Sakura and Sasuke? I'll let it out soon! Until then, read on!

**Keskio-** Thank you! I will be sure to add some SasuSaku moments.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. I'm REALLY tired. -Yawns- It's like past midnight and I'm sitting here on my computer desk editing this chapter over a dozen times. Heh . . . I need to get out more. So without furrther ado, here is the next chapter of 'The Chibi Problem.'

* * *

"..." Speech

**Bold** Inner Sakura speech

'...' Thoughts

* * *

**Started**: July 14, 2005

**Draft Finished**: August 09, 2005

**Fiction**: Continuation

**Rated**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: The characters and names of Naruto characters are own by Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The plot belongs to me.

**Anime**: Naruto

**Parings**: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, Slight InoShika

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: An unexpected thing happens one morning leaving the people of Konoha in a childlike state. What do you get when you have 4 Teams; 8 boys, 4 girls, 4 teachers, 2 loudmouths, and 1 pissed off Hokage? You get . . .

"The Chibi Problem"

-

-

_Chapter 3_

_-_

_-_

Here they are again, in the park with the two Genins, who towered over them. One of them was wet and the other was rather tired. She had a scent of lemons on her and they didn't know why. It must be a girl thing, but their guesses would not come close to what actually happened. It's not that she thinks they are stupid, it just that they wouldn't believe it the truth. One minute you find someone enjoying themselves at the park and then you find out that they just made a stupid bet and lost, and if they lost, they had to eat a whole gallon of ice cream. The only thing that came to Sakura's mind was BATH TIME. Standing there, the little Genins (minus the teachers, except Gai) were a complete mess. Neji and Ten-Ten had specks of sand all over their clothes, not to mention under their fingernails as well. Shikamaru and Ino were clean, but their clothes has green grass stains on them from laying on the field for too long. They can say good-bye to their clothes. There is no way she is going to wash them. Surprisingly, Chouji, Kiba (and Akamaru), Lee, Naruto, and Hinata were all clean. There was no dirt on them, though there were some ice cream drippings on the boys' shirts. Despite all of that, Sakura still dwells on the fact that giving them all a bath wouldn't be easy.

They all were lined up. The little Genins stood side by side, each of them with excited expressions on their face. The smiles on their face can burn out the sun if they smiled any wider. Yes, they were excited all right. They all were going on a field trip. To where you ask? The 'field trip' is going to be the Uchiha Residence. Yes, the Uchiha residence is a mansion. It was a house, but it is a really big house. All in all, it should be called a mansion. The only ones who were not smiling were Kakashi and Gai. The silver haired Kakashi was not happy. One reason why he wasn't like the other Genins was because he had to give his rival a bath! The other was because 'Pinky' was being unfair. If she is supposed to babysit them, shouldn't she be the one giving Gai the bath? A grin appeared on his face as he tugged on the chakra rope that bound the wet 'caterpillar'. If it's a bath she wants him to give, then a bath is what Gai is going to receive. Eyeing the twelve-year-old girl, he stood there in silence. This is going to be a bath time Maito Gai will never forget and he was going to make sure of it.

"Okay," said Sakura. "We are going on a field trip and we are going to the 'buddy system.' The 'buddy system' is ensured that you won't get lost. All you have to do is pick a buddy you want to be with and stick with them. Any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand. "What's a buddy?" he asked.

"A buddy is someone, like a friend." Scratching the side of his head, he still had the look of confusion on his face.

"A buddy is just someone you want to be with," Sakura tried again. She tried to keep in mind that they all were six year olds. It was hard to believe that the group of boys and girls were once teenagers like Sasuke and her. The most surprising thing ever is to find out that she wasn't turned into one. She didn't know what was worst, being in the charge of this mission or that she could have been one of them if she had not gone where she was yesterday. Sakura wanted to wake up and find out that this situation was just a nightmare, but she knew she couldn't fool herself. This was definitely real and all of the pinching in the world wouldn't wake her up. It'll just be a matter of time before she wished she was dead.

"Oh! In that case, I want Hinata-chan to be my buddy!" grinned the blond. Next to him, the girl in the silver kimono blushed. She was going to be with Naruto. The butterflies in her stomach started to flutter harder as he took her hands into his.

'He's holding my hand,' she thought with a shy smile on her face. The others just stood and watched for Sakura to proceed.

"All right. Now, let's get going." With that, Sasuke got up and led the group to his residence. 'The buddy system,' he thought in his head. Leave it to Sakura to think of brilliant ideas. She was the only girl who ranked in high honors as him back at the academy, in book smarts, of course.

The Genins walked in front of Sakura while she stayed in the back to keep an eye on Kakashi and Gai. The wet 'Sensei' had to hop with every step Kakashi mercilessly walked, pulling the chakra rope to tell him to hurry up. This was going to be the longest 'walk' for Gai. Sure, he had walked on his hands around Konoha five hundred times, but it was nothing compared to this. His feet hurt from the amount of pressure he is pressing on them. It seemed to take forever under the scorching sun. Finally, to his relief, they arrived at the Uchiha Manor and waited for Sasuke to open the door.

After a few moments, they all waited anxiously for the Uchiha to unlatch the wooden door of his house. As the lock clicked, the prodigy pushed open the door to review the condition of his house, er, mansion. A few squeaks and cracks later, the inside of the Uchiha Residence was displayed before the little Genins. Wooden floors cover the whole hallway to the stairs and rooms. The rest of the household was hidden by doors that lead to the kitchen and other rooms and closets. Turning around, Sasuke waited for them to go inside.

With happy smiles on their face, they all walked pair by pair into the house, taking off their shoes and headed toward the living room. It was beautifully furnished with black leather couches, a coffee table with a navy blue rug of the Uchiha symbol under it all. Coasters were piled neatly on the table next to piles of magazines and a candy dish. Small plush pillows lined up across the two adjacent couches with the view of the fireplace. Despite the temperature outside, the Uchiha Residence was remotely cool. Shutting the door behind him, Sasuke saw the happy faces of the little Genins in the living room. He could see Chouji already digging through the candy in the glass container. Man, can he eat. They just had ice cream a few minutes ago and what about the lollipop he had in his mouth? Either way, he was hungry and the only thing he can get his hands on is the candy in Sasuke's living room.

Sakura pulled Kakashi and Gai near the stairs.

"Okay, Kakashi, I want you to give Gai his bath upstairs. You have twenty minutes," warned Sakura. "Don't think you're off the hook just yet, Gai. You are going to have a very big time out! The both of you!"

Maito Gai eyes were soon filled with tears as soon as he heard the words 'time out'. It was something a kid wouldn't want. As you grow older, the 'time outs' would be 'grounded'. The words every kid would dread if they had a life.

Standing there, Kakashi had a scowl on his face as he tugs on the chakra rope to make Gai hop up the stairs. He wasn't scared of her. He wasn't afraid of having a 'time out'. What he was afraid of is failure. He was going to make a mission out of taking bathing Maito Gai. The bowl-cut kid was his rival for Pete's sake not a friend or a playmate! It was his stupid idea to eat a whole gallon of ice cream in the first place. Heck, he even made her job easier by telling Gai to eat STRAWBERRY ice cream instead of CHOCOLATE. If he didn't have a heart, he would have told Gai to eat rocky road ice cream. He could have told Maito Gai to eat any kind of ice cream, but he chose STRAWBERRY. Why? It was because berries have antioxidants. They are good for you. But one thing he didn't know is how Pinky would freak out. It's too late anyway. She is over-freaked out and founded him out. He was a prodigy, surely he can come up with ways to get out of trouble. Bah, his pleads are probably worst than the lame excuses he would always give. Mumbling along the lines of 'acting like she is my mom, but she isn't', the silver haired boy headed toward the bathroom. It was officially bath time.

* * *

**Living Room**

Sapphire eyes filled with amazement stared at the glass box in front of him. It was a bit taller, towering over his little height and he thought it was magnificent. There were a lot of buttons and switches on it. His hand knocked on the shiny black glass, making an echoing noise. It was as big as his arms' length and even bigger. Acting like he had found buried treasure, Naruto exclaimed, "Wow, look at this!"

"What the heck is it?" asked Kiba, earning a bark from Akamaru.

"It's a T.V." A deep voice answered them. All twelve pairs of eyes turned to speaker. Sasuke sat on the couch with his eyes closed. His right elbow plodded lazily on the arm rest.

"How do you know it, Mister Know-it-all?" Choosing not to answer his idiot teammate, the Uchiha reached over to the table and held a rectangular plastic box and pressed a button. In a millisecond, the television sprang to life with a buzz and show a picture of a man pointing at a number with clouds and a sun underneath them.

They all went quiet and sat on the couches and ground to watch the man explain some more about the high heat they were going to have in the next couple of days.

Sakura went back into the living room to find the little shinobis watching the weather. They were so fixed on the T.V. they didn't hear the sounds of Chouji chomping down on the candy and throwing wrappers all over the coffee table. Foils and film stripes were scattered on top of it and some were on the floor. The dish was three-thirds empty and no one was even paying attention. They were so mesmerized by the weather man and the forecast. At least they were quiet. Sakura smiled at the way they were sitting side my side, eyes glued to the box. Taking a few steps, she sat down on the couch next to Sasuke.

It was a long walk from Konoha Park to the Uchiha Residence, which was near the outskirts of the village. What was interesting was that Konoha was a ghost town. Well, ghost village. Usually, the Leaf Village would be filled with bustled people, selling goods or doing their Ninja duties. Children would run around playing hide and seek or practice their skills in the forest. Now, it was empty. Not exactly empty. The Hokage was still at her post, just without her assistant Shizune and the advisors that bothers her with meetings and problems. The girl cringed at the thought of the Hokage drinking bottles of sake all alone in her office. Who knows what Tsunade would do if she had time for herself. Most of the time, she would fall asleep drooling on the desk. She is after all, a fifty-year-old beneath the young woman illusion. But despite her procrastinating habit, Tsunade always pulls through the situation no matter what. She wasn't one of the Legendary Ninjas for nothing.

The walk itself was nothing out the ordinary. They did pick up some supplies before they came though. The Uchiha Residence has not been in use for a long time, but it is often cleaned by Sasuke. The mansion is fairly large. It was very big. The living room was spacious and the hallways are wide enough for groups of people to walk together. Though the house is old, the interior design was gorgeous. Paintings of symbols and poetry lined the cream walls, making the house look whole and not hollow. Lamps and vases are placed onto little tables at corners and bamboo plants are placed in large pots near the entrances. The mansion is big all right.

The man on the T.V. was done explaining about how hot tomorrow was and Sasuke switched the channel to a cartoon show. They didn't even see the title of it when they heard a loud scream. It came from the bathroom. The screams were then followed by wailing and then a couple of crashes. Violent splashes of water can be heard hitting on the floor of the tiled bathroom. After a loud smack and a slam of the door, the sounds were then muffled by distance from the troublemakers and downstairs. The pink haired girl had a brow up. What the heck was going on in there?

"Are they killing each other?" asked Asuma. The rest of the Genins were just watching cartoon show, forgetting the noises they had heard. Whatever that was going on in the bathroom was none of their concern.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Um, can you go and check it out? They are boys and I don't want to, you know," she figetted her index fingers nervously. The last thing she wanted to see was a naked Gai. She shuddered at the thought. His bowl-cut hairdo was already something to shun about, she did not want to see more than she bargains for. Taking baths for kids is the worst experience a babysitter can ever encounter. Children were stubborn. If they don't want to do something, they are going to say no. If that didn't work, they'll just scream and cry until they get what they want.

The Uchiha knew what she meant and got up from his seat. Handing her the remote so that the Genins wouldn't do anything stupid and break it, he climbed the stairs to the bathroom. What is the worst that can happen? Worst case scenario, the whole bathroom is flooded because they didn't know how to use the rubber stopper or don't know about it. Good case scenario is that Gai just tripped and Kakashi knocked him out senseless. Either way, he couldn't wait to see what they were doing in there. If they trashed his bathroom, they were going to have a spanking.

* * *

**Second floor of the Uchiha Residence**

Sasuke was standing next to the chestnut door. There was no water coming out of it. Must be a good sign that they didn't flood it. Slowly, he turned the golden knob to open it, preparing for the impossible. When he went in, he was surprise to find the whole bathroom was clean and not wet. The pearl sink was filled with water and a mass of dark forest green was in it. Guessing from color, it must have been Gai's spandex suit. Kakashi was sitting on the toilet, facing him and Gai was in the tub playing in a pool of water. Plastic toys of boats and rubber duckies were floating on the surface of the bubbly water. Sasuke narrowed his eyes to Kakashi. Where did the toys come from?

"What?" grumbled the silver haired Nin. His arms were crossed in front his chest with a scowl on his face.

"What is going around here?"

"Pinky told me to give him a bath, so here he is." The Uchiha ignored the smart remark and closed the door behind him.

"Where did you get the toys?"

"I found them."

"Where?" shot Sasuke. Haven't they heard of privacy? You don't just go digging through his home without his permission. He never saw those toys in his life. There was no way they could have found them in here. Why would the Uchiha have rubber duckies and plastic boats hidden in his mansion?

"Somewhere," Kakashi replied.

"Show me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Listen you brat, I want you show me where you go that stuff."

"I'm not listening, what are you going to do about it, Chicken head?" The raven nin frowned. 'Chicken head' that was a classic.

"I'll fight you." 'Great', Sasuke thought. He was reduced to negotiate with a six-year-old.

"Hm?"

"I said I'll fight you." The Uchiha repeated.

"Who says I want to?"

"You want a challenge, don't you?"

"I can beat you with my eyes blindfolded," scoffed Kakashi.

"Then it's a deal."

"What do I get in return?" Onyx eyes darted to Gai, who was enjoying his bubble bath. Striped and surrounded by mountainous piles of bubbles, he was colliding the ducks with the boat in some sort of 'Duck War'.

"What do you want?" He followed his gaze from the Uchiha to Gai. A smirk appeared on his face and a mischievous twinkle shined in his eye.

"Oh, I'll think of something." With that, he walked up to Sasuke and held his right hand out. "We got a deal?"

He raked through his brain to find a way to make the deal to his advantage. The deal was just to find out where the toys came from for crying out loud! Little, plastic, rotten toys! Now, he was standing in the bathroom making a deal with his 'Sensei' and Gai taking a bath in his bathtub! Can it get any worst then this? Yes, he had to ask. His left hand clamped on Kakashi's as they shook it firmly.

"All right, I'll come clean. I found the toys in the attic."

"In the attic?" Sasuke asked with disbelief.

"Yes, in the attic. You have a lot of junk in there, you know."

"I know," he answered even though he didn't.

"I just wanted to get the damn brat in the tub."

"Oh?"

"Che. Like I have a choice. Pinky is going to get us a 'time out' once we are done."

"A 'time out'?"

"You don't know what it is?"

"Of course I do," Sasuke stated cooly, although he didn't know what it was, he had an idea. Judging from the way Kakashi put it, it sounded like a punishment. Uchihas never had to be punished. They were the best of the best in everything they do. They were prodigies. A spark of curiosity came the raven haired teen. How did his 'Sensei' know about 'time outs'? Was he in one before?

"Sure, you do."

"I know I do."

"Then what is it?"

"Do you want to be in it?"

"You can't answer a question with another question."

"I'm waiting."

"No, I don't."

"What if I told you I can get you out of it?"

"Hn. Like you would."

"I will."

"You think Pinky is going to let you get away with it? What is she, your girlfriend or something?" Sasuke didn't reply. Was Sakura his girlfriend? She was the closest thing to a female friend. She is definitely a girl and his friend. So technically, she was his girlfriend, but they never dated. Why did relationships have to have rules attached to them? It's not like they are written in a book or anything. They were just there. He didn't really pay attention to those things. But one thing he knew was that if you want a relationship and make it official, you had to take the girl out on a date. 'Date', the word he dreaded the most.

Girls can get a bit crazy during Valentine's Day. Strike that, they were total maniacs! It was the one time of year that wishes he was somewhere else besides in Konoha. Every year, the girls in his village would mail him boxes of chocolates and cards that expressed their dying love for him, how typical. Chocolates and cards, like he cares. He didn't even like sweets! Anyone, if not everyone should know that about him. Sweets were something he wasn't fond of when he was young, it was unhealthy for you. He prefers tomatoes. They were juicy and are good for your health.

"Yes, she's going to let me get away from it," he finally answered, completely ignoring the second question.

"Why?" God his teacher is asking a lot of questions. What is he, a question-ist?

"Let's stop playing twenty questions, Kakashi."

"Fine. Whatever, but I better not be within a yard of that," he pointed at Gai, who had his head in the water. His mushroom top head looked like a turtle shell as he stayed immobile.

"Aa."

"I'll get him out. Wait, what is he going to wear?" Sasuke turned to the sink. Gai couldn't possibly wear the green suit, it was drenched, not to mention sticky.

"I'll get him something," he turned to the door. "Get him out of the tub." Opening the door with a pull, Sasuke went to room where he stores the clothes he had grown out of. It was a room filled with boxes that are stacked against the walls. Continuing down the hall, he saw the others were still in the living room with Sakura. There was loud sound of something shattering and he stopped in mid-step to take a peek over the railing. Though he could only see part of the living room, he heard sharp gasps with loud cries right after. His female teammate was yelling angrily and then saying some soothing words to the one who was crying. Something was obviously going on down there. Believing the pink haired girl can take care of it, Sasuke went to the room and pulled out a green shirt and some shorts.

* * *

**Downstairs**

"What the heck did you do that for!" The teenager screamed.

"I didn't mean to," whimpered Kiba.

"Then why did you do it?"

"He was hogging all of the candy!"

"Chouji, is that true?"

"It's my candy!"

"Chouji, you have to share. The candy isn't all yours."

"But I'm hungry!"

"We just ate ice cream a couple of minutes ago," Sakura reminded him.

"I am still hungry!"

"You didn't have to eat all of the candy, you fat ass!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned!"

"Yeah, right," the Inuzuka snorted.

"People can be born with big bones," argued Shikamaru.

"Whatever."

-_Ring_-

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

-_Ring_-

"It's called a 'telephone'."

-_Ring_-

"I just want to know what it is!" He frowned at Ino.

-_Ring_-

Forgetting the broken candy dish was on the floor, Sakura scrambled to get to the phone in near the dining room. The T.V. was still on and the Genins and the two teachers were too busy arguing. It was still early for her to make a fuss although it's only a quarter to one. Time flies when you're taking care of kids, especially when they were ninjas a day ago. Finally, she reached to the talking device and answered with a 'hello'. Nothing came out so she repeated it again.

"Hello? Is this some kind of a prank call? I am really-" A voice answered and told her to hold. A second later, there was still nothing, but classical music coming out of the phone. It was really annoying to be 'on hold'. They were the ones who called her in the first place and now she has to 'hold' for them. Another look thump came from the living room and Sakura started to panic. Setting down the phone, she rushed to see what the commotion was all about. To her horror, she saw Kiba and Naruto at each other's throats. They rolled around the carpet and had their grip tighten on each others' shirts.

"What the-" Sakura exclaimed as she tried to break it up. Standing a few feet away, Ten-Ten, Neji, Shikamaru and Ino stood a good distance from the raging petal headed girl and the loud mouths. Asuma, Kurenai, and Lee were watching calmly and Hinata was crying at the sight of Kiba and Naruto fighting.

* * *

**Hallway**

"Who do you think is going to win?" Ino asked.

"How troublesome. They are both going to lose."

"I agree," said Neji.

"Hey guys!" The three Genins turned to the female brunette.

"What?" they chorused.

"Someone's on the phone," Ten-Ten held the plastic decive to her ear. "I can't hear anything."

"Put it on speaker," Shikamaru suggested. He went up to the phone and pressed the long gray button. A voice come from it and they looked at one another.

"Hello, is this the right number? I was informed that you have ordered three coffins."

"Um, no. We didn't order any coffins." The Nara answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I have a number here that you ordered three deluxe coffins with hand-sewn silk in the interior and cotton wool for the bedding. In addition, the handles and the-"

"We didn't order any COFFINS!" Bellowed Shikamaru.

"But sir-"

"Don't call me that! I'm not-"

"I'm sorry, did I call the right phone number?"

"Listen lady, for the last time, we didn't order any coffins!"

"Well, may I interest you into buying our new line of platium bordered-"

"WE DON'T NEED COFFINS!"

"I assure you, they will no decay and-"

"We are only SIX years OLD!" They all yelled together.

"I-What?"

"You heard us!" said Ino.

"Oh then, I am sorry. Is your mommy or daddy home?" Again, they all looked at each other.

"They're busy at the moment," Neji answered with ease.

"All right then, I will call back another time. Thank for your time." There was a dial tone and Ten-Ten pushed the button to turn the phone off.

"What are coffins?" Neji titled his head to see Lee standing near the hallway.

"A box dead people are placed in," he replied.

"They put dead people in boxes?"

"Where else, in your backyard?"

"No."

"Stop picking on him," warned Shikamaru.

"Or what?"

"I'll-"

"What was that?"

"I'll tell on you!"

"Ooo, I am so scared," the Hyuuga prodigy said sarcastically.

"You better be! That girl is tougher than you think she is." Neji took a peek at the pink haired nin in the living room. In her grasp was Kiba and Naruto in a head lock. Akamaru was biting on the Uzumaki's shirt which looked like its going to tear any minute. The two boy were still clawing at each other, kicking and screaming.

"Please, she can't fight her way out of a paper bag."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Lee.

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"OH-"

"Be quiet!" Ino screamed.

"She is right, Neji. Come on, let's go see what if the boys are dead yet." Ten-Ten pulled on his hand and led him to where Asuma and Kurenai was. Apparently, they were enjoying the scene more than watching the television set. All they need was some popcorn and soda.

* * *

**Living room**

"I'll stick my fist into that dog face of yours!"

"Yeah right, you shrimp!"

"I'm not short!"

"Sure, tell that to the dwarfs!"

"Why you!"

"Hey, how's the dirt down there?"

"It's going right up your nose if you don't shut up!"

"Only if you can reach that high!"

"You want to find out!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP STRUGGLING!"

"HE STARTED IT," they both said in unison.

"I don't care! Calm down or I'll give you two time outs!" They both shut their traps immediately. Still in Sakura's dead head lock, Naruto and Kiba felt like bags of salt. Their slumped figures were tired from trying to get to each other and getting out from the teenager's grip. Man, did she had a strong hold. Seeing that they were out of breath, she released them as they fell to the ground. Chouji was still 'crying' about the candy and pieces of glass from the shattered dish remained untouched on the carpet.

Sakura was starting to get a headache. All of this screaming and crying, not to mention the kids were driving her nuts! Why can't kids just behave and sit down and watch some T.V., quietly? Asking that is like asking why does the sun rise in the morning and set and in the evening, it just does. You think this was turning out bad, you should see how they act when they are given sugar to. Now that, is something you NEVER should do when you are babysitting kids, especially kids that aren't related to you. Let's just say that there is more than one way to get 'high', and that's not good.

"This is how you babysit, Pinky?" Sakura wheeled around just to find her 'Sensei' sitting on the couch.

"Weren't you suppose to give Gai his bath?"

"Already did."

"Then where is he?" Kakashi gave frown and pointed to the stairs. "Still putting his clothes on."

"What are you doing down here, shouldn't you be up there helping him?"

"He's big boy." Grumbling something under her breath, Sakura got up and plucked Naruto and Kiba off the ground.

"Sit here you two. I'll go get a broom to clean up ths mess. Kakashi-sensei, watch them. Make sure they don't go near the glass. Chouji, go sit on the other couch side of the couch away from the glass." The last thing she would want to do is play nurse. A scrap or a bruise, she can handle, but a large cut and not to mention blood was more than she can handle. Then of course, there would be the crying and screaming of how much it hurts. If she is lucky, she would survive the day without having to wear hearing aids tomorrow. Their high pitched voices in high volume gives her a migraine and she was only twelve years old! She has no time to babysit these brat, especially if the biggest brat of all was her 'Sensei'. That man can't make up an excuse to safe his life, not that he really had one. Every time she turns to see him, he would have a copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' in his face. Talk about bookworm or more like pervert.

The boy scowled at her when she called him 'Sensei'. He knows he doesn't have any students. He was just a kid. Now, she was commanding him around like some lap dog. Another reason why he didn't like her. She is so bossy. Shrugging like he didn't care, he watched the girl go into the kitchen. Oh the look on her face when she finds the 'surprise' he had left in the bathroom. It would be priceless. Too bad he didn't have a camera.

* * *

**Kitchen**

Sakura went in the kitchen with the marble floors and counter tops and headed towards the closet. The white door squeaked as she opened it and looked for a broom and dust pan. The whole house is organized now, but she was sure that this would not be the only time she is going use the broom. Kids often go around breaking things and it is always the adult, or in this case the babysitter, that has cleans up after them. It is indeed their responsibility to make sure the six year olds wouldn't hurt themselves. They are a wild bunch. Grabbing the nearest broom and dust pan, Sakura reached out her hand to close the door, but heard a long noise from upstairs.

'What the heck is going on up there?' she asked herself for the second time in less than fifteen minutes. Letting her curiosity getting the best of her, she took the stairs in the kitchen to go see what the banging and thumping was. On top of the steps, Sakura didn't hear any more noises. They had stopped the minute she was going up the stairs but she wanted to get to the bottom of it. Abandoning the broom and dust pan, and the mess downstairs, she went into the bathroom. Of course, she knew where it already was. She was here before. The memories of last night flooded back to her as she opened the door to find the most shocking thing ever! Unable to help herself, Sakura let out a murderous scream. It seems like everyone is doing a lot of that lately, why not join the club?

* * *

**Downstairs**

"So, you actually gave Gai a bath," a voice said from behind. It was Asuma. A smug look was on his face along with a wide smirk. "I'll take that silence as a 'yes'."

"Hmph." The horrors of giving baths. It was so easy at first when Kakashi brought him in there all tied up. It was after when the ropes were loosen that things started to go wild. Gai act like a bull in a china shop. It was a good thing he couldn't reach the sink. When he said the word 'bath', his rival was screaming like there was no tomorrow. Sheesh, what is wrong with taking a bath? It's not like the world is gong to end because of water. Sure, the earth is covered in seventy percent water, but you don't see people drowning. After couple of threats and poundings later, Gai final went into the tub with the bribe of bubbles. Yes, bubbles. Nothing can go wrong with weightless balls of air, floating around like pixie dust. Then came the toys and Gai was sitting in the bath until he turns prune-ny like a moldy orange.

Kakashi ignored the two teachers, who had the look of confusion on their face, until Asuma opened his mouth again.

"So," he said with a hint of wonder in his eyes, "how big _was_ **it**?" And that was when hell froze over.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm **_SO_** sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I've been so busy with 'Happy Hour' and other stories. **_Gomen-nasai!_** I'm not promising that the next chapter will be coming out soon. I might even put in on hiatus for a while or **discontinue** it, unless you have a **good** **reason _WHY_** I should continue this story. -Sighs- So, how did you like it? Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes!

Now, I have a question to asked the readers! **PLEASE REPLY TO ME!** You can either submit into a review or email (whatever's easier) OKAY! The question I want to ask is about the lengths of the chapters. The question is: **SHOULD** I CONTINUE TO WRITE THE CHAPTERS AT THE RANGE OF 6,000 TO 10,000 WORDS **OR** SHOULD I CUT DOWN A BIT TO A MAXIMUM OF 8,000 WORDS!

**PLEASE GIVE ME ANY THOUGHTS YOU MIGHT HAVE ON THIS QUESTION! **

The reason I'm asking this is because I think chapters might be a little **TOO** long to read and that might hurt your eyes. -_Rubs eyes_- I think I need some glasses after reading for so long, or maybe it's from my lack of sleep. _ANYWAYS_, please give me any thoughts you have about my pieces of writing (**and my about my question**). I don't mind constructive criticism just as long it is in an intelligent manner. **ONE MORE THING**: If I have _ANY_ mistakes, PLEASE tell me! Much appreciated!

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Revised Version **

**Warning: Chapter contains spoilers from 'Kakashi Gaiden'.**

* * *

**A/N: First of all: questions that I do not want in future reviews: **

1) "What was Sakura doing at Sasuke's house?"

2) "Can you add the sand siblings in your story?"

I am so SICK and tired of people asking those questions, so please stop asking them! Furture reviews that will contain those questions will resort to an hour delay of posting the next chapter! Got it? If five reviews contain any of those questions, I am going to add five hours to when I am going to post chapter five! Rephasing or even hinting about these questions included! Now that we got that cleared, I'll like to thank the fifty-five reviewer that encouraged me to continue this story! (The number will not be fifty-five because of multiple submissions.)

**xx Hikari E**

**Nara Rei**

**Anon. (dream)**

**Kunoichi 008**

**Anon. (December Jewel)**

**MazdaKitsune**

**YingYang-chan**

**purerandomness**

**Brink of Despair**

**Anon. (Rel)**

**Urban Cohort **

**Anon. (lunarangel)**

**MisSs005**

**loveme731**

**icepheonix17**

**spyfoxgirl**

**Sad4ngel**

**pei-chan**

**Anon. (twigy)**

**Your-bones-Akin**

**Hokagehime S.E. **

**Mimiru-Sama**

**neodanmatter**

**Anon. (lexy499)**

**Little Minamino**

**Invader-Nehima **

**Anon. (CrAzY-SiLLy-Me)**

**Anon. (ChibiVixen)**

**Topaz Talyn**

**Anon. (shikamaru)**

**kyuubi kitty**

**GirlWaterShaman**

**fuu-nk**

**Keskio**

**Tears like Crystals**

**Kenzie493**

**fRenZ4EveR**

**darkmousey-15**

**Matt and T.K. **

**els1324**

**KonoDraike**

**warriorseadra**

**Uchiha Sakura Blossoms**

**The Demonic Ninjas 3**

**Anon. (Takai)**

**TheEndlessSnow**

**SakuraHatake**

**Anon. (sqeeky1990me)**

**Mini-Chobi**

**IceBABY101**

**inuyashagirl22**

**sharingan-x-blossom**

**Anon. (kity demon)**

**Anon. (Vampirewitch)**

**sasura4-ever**

**Legacy Mistress 2480**

**Snow Mouse**

**sillymail**

**Misty Kaiba-Jessica The Idi. . .**

**Chippie**

**Diana-san**

**tiffanylicis**

**x-laydee-t-chan-x**

**InuObsessed o.o**

**A/N:** At last, here is the next long, awaited chapter of 'The Chibi Problem.' Enjoy!

* * *

"..." Speech

**Bold** Inner Sakura speech

'...' Thoughts

* * *

**Started**: August 19, 2005

**Draft Finished**: June 28, 2006

**Fiction**: Continuation

**Rated**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: The characters and names of Naruto characters are own by Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The plot belongs to me.

**Anime**: Naruto

**Parings**: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, Slight InoShika

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: An unexpected thing happens one morning leaving the people of Konoha in a childlike state. What do you get when you have 4 Teams; 8 boys, 4 girls, 4 teachers, 2 loudmouths, and 1 pissed off Hokage? You get . . .

"The Chibi Problem"

-

-

_Chapter 4_

_-_

_-_

'Great, just great', Kakashi thought as he sat on the couch. The whole living room was filled with genins and the supposedly 'teachers'. Their sitters were nowhere present at the moment and Gai was somewhere else. Someone up there is answering his prays. Too bad his wishes can't come true. If there did, the world would be a happy and Gai-free place. Hey, one can wish, right? Kakashi remained cool upon hearing the stupid question. In his mind, he really hoped it was a rhetorical question. The smirk on Asuma's face was still there with one of his eyebrows raised up. The expression he had was of anticipation. 'You've got to be kidding,' the silver haired boy thought. He really wanted an answer! What was the world coming to? Calmly, Kakashi cleared his throat and ignored Asuma.

"Well?" Sarutobi urged.

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kakashi dully stated as he examined his fingers with interest.

"Yes, you do!"

"If I knew what you were talking about then I wouldn't have asked what you've asked me to answer." 'Smooth answer' Hatake thought to himself. He always had a counter response to any issue or argument. If you provoke him, he will do more than to embarrass you.

"I. . .I. . ."

"Exactly." The boy pointed out.

"Enough, you two! There are children present," warned Kurenai. Kakashi didn't bother looking up and Asuma stood there with a fierce look on his face. Seven pairs of eyes (including Akamaru, minus Chouji, who was still mourning over the stupid broken candy dish and the wrinkled wrappers), were warily on the three 'teachers' as the scene of 'How big was it?' unfolded. The only thing they didn't know was what was 'it'. Leave it to Asuma and Kakashi to spoil the innocent minds of the currently six year olds.

No one said anything for a while and the silence was awkward (besides Chouji's little sniffles and sobs that filled the room).

"So," Kurenai started, trying to start up a whole new conversation to forget about the big question earlier. "What should we do now?"

"Watch T.V.?" suggested Asuma, chewing on a toothpick.

"Let's play a game." As if the word 'game' was a magic word, the little genins turned their attention to the 'teachers'.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto shouted. "This house is so big! We can do anything!" he said cheerfully.

'Anything,' Kakashi thought. A smirk was on his face. "Why don't we play 'Hide and Seek'?"

"Aren't we a bit o-OW!" Kurenai threw Asuma a glare. Rubbing his shin, he looked up at the genins to Kakashi and to Kurenai. He gave a cough, telling Kakashi to continue with his idea.

"As I was saying, why don't we play a little game of 'hide and seek'? This house must have good hiding places. It might be fun," Kakashi smirked. "So, all in favor of playing say 'aye'.

"AYE!" They chorused. This little squeaky voices made the sensei of team seven shut his eye in irritation. When the shouting died down, they all sat down in a circle, determined to pick a person to be 'it'.

"Okay, put one foot in," Kurenai instructed. Like little angels, they all put one of their feet in and waited for the outcome. "Shurikens, shurikens in a pot," she sang. "How many weapons have you got?" The finger she pointed was on Neji's foot. The room was once again silent, waiting for the boy's response.

"Thirteen," the Hyuuga said simply. Kurenai tapped on the foot as she counts the numbers out loud. When she landed on Ten-Ten's foot, who pulls her foot out of the bunch. The game went on and on until a winner, in this case, the loser is declared to be 'it', and the person happens to be Asuma.

"Argh. _Great counting_," he directed to Kurenai. She gave him a glare and told the kids to go hide while Asuma counts to one hundred. Kakashi snickered behind his mask.

"What a loser."

"At least I'm not lazy, you . . . you . . . you-"

"What?" He smirked.

"You scarecrow."

"That's what my name means," Kakashi answers. "Is that what you call an insult? You could do better, unless all of that smoking has caught up to you." Asuma fumed.

"I'm still tall, aren't I?

"Aa, but soon you'll be as tall as a shrub," He noted as his hand lowered to the ground to emphasize the height.

"Oh, you are so-"

"Boys!" Kurenai yelled.

"Coming!" calls out Kakashi in a singsong tone. Hands stuffed into his pocket, the Sharingan user gives Asuma a final smirk and walks out of the room to find a place to hide, leaving the sensei of team ten fuming and murmuring curses under his breath.

* * *

Kakashi watched as Kurenai and the other little bunch of genins find a place to hide, which isn't a problem judging by the size of the house. Ignoring Asuma, he walked down the hall to find his own hiding place when the phone rang. Of all the times, it rings when nothing happens. Kakashi stared at the black communicator like it was a disease, wondering if he should touch it or not. He wasn't the owner of the house, so he decided to just leave it. The phone kept on ringing after the third time. By now, the person would just hang up, or the answering machine will get it, but annoyed by the constant ringing, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, listen," He scoffed. What _is _he currently doing if he's not listening? Some people just so damn ignorant these days.

"Yeah?" The Jounin asked lazily.

"Would like to sign up for the Konoha Times?" The easy-going person on the other line asked. Before he got a chance to answer, the man went on. "It has everything you need and want, news, sports, weather, movie times, comics, and the latest fashions."

"No, thank you." Figures it would be some person on the phone that will try to sell you something as unless as a newspaper. What do these people for a living besides annoying the hell out of ninjas from noon to dinner time?

"Well, where are you going to get the news, buddy?" Kakashi rolled his eyes. There were many things he didn't like and one of them was when someone he does not know calls him 'buddy'.

"The T.V." Kakashi answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Aww . . . come on. Are you eighteen years old?"

"No." It was true, he wasn't eighteen. He was actually twenty-seven.

"Well, you should get it for your parents."

"No, thank you."

"Well, okay! Good day to you, buddy!" He didn't reply and slammed the phone down. Damn annoying phone calls. Kakashi glared at the phone for a second and thinks. He had already spent most of the day with the stupidest people on earth, not to mention bathe a total nerd in spandex. Scratch that, Gai IS a nerd. Like he had a choice. It was either bathe the goblin or get pounded by a nutty pinked hair psychopath who cannot be even categorized as a girl. With a smirk, Kakashi did the only thing that came to mind, he pulled the plug. Now that there will not have any distractions while they are 'playing'. It was a great idea. Stuffing his hands in pockets, the genius whistled as he continued down the hall. They will thank him later, he was sure of it. He always liked it when he receives compliments, not that he was conceited or anything, but it always feels good when you are being appreciated.

'Don't we all,' he thought as he reached the stairs. "Don't we all?'

* * *

**Second floor of the Uchiha Residence**

"AHHHHHHHH" Yup, she was screaming. She was screaming like a victim in a horror film. Breathing heavily, Sakura tried her best calm down. The first thing that came to her mind was that this was a nightmare and that she should have listened to her mother's lecture about eating chocolate before hitting the hay. The second thought that came to mind was that she was going to strangle, not mangle, no butcher the corporate who committed this. That's right, she was going to destroy Hatake Kakashi, burn his corpse and throw his ashes in the pit of hell. He is going to be one sorry shinobi, whether he was her sensei or not. Emerald eyes filled with revenge, the female member of team seven had a coy smile on her face as she saw the shadow heading her way, and it wasn't just anyone's shadow, it was the victim's. Keeping her excitement, or rather rage in tact, she slowly stood near the door, watching as her prey comes closer.

Kakashi was a dead man, er, boy walking, but he didn't know that. And she made sure of it.

* * *

The house was quiet, for once. Just the way he liked it. Kakashi took his sweet time trying to find a hiding place, but his curiosity got the best of him. By now the pink haired girl is probably seen the surprise he left for her. It was a matter of time that he'll be hunted down, and yet he was walking in the direction where his death would mean world peace to a certain someone. Something inside told him that he was going to be fine. Hell, he became the leader of his own team at age twelve and it was not a fluke. Surely, he could take care of his own subordinate. He may be in a six-year-old body, but his mind was sharp as ever, although he can't say the same about the others.

Kurenai is probably smart, but her taste in men deserves an 'F'. The Uchiha Sasuke he made a deal with earlier wasn't the sharpest kunai of the bunch, but he is somewhat intelligent. He has to have some sheer of intelligence in him to own a house this big. People would usually use five percent of their brain. Eienstein used nine percent of his brain, but he wasn't always smart either. For the most, the others would use a minimum of two percent of their brain. And judging from their behaviors, they are somewhere in that range.

Kakashi walked causally, but not too causally that it would seem he was wary, but just casually enough to note that he sees, or rather feels the murderous atmosphere. It wasn't every day that your own subordinate is going jump you and rip you to shreds. Today must not be his day. Kakashi sighed inwardly. He should have listened to his horoscope and slept in.

* * *

Sakura braced herself as she saw her sensei's shadow come closer. In her mind, numerous plans ran through her mind of how she was going to murder her teacher and get away with it. The shadow stopped a few steps before the door and she leaped out to attack. A smile appeared on her face as she saw Kakashi with a surprised look on his face. Reaching toward him, she grabbed him and did her worst. In murderous rage, she did not know what she was doing because when she was done, the only thing she saw before her was not a dead Kakashi. No, it wasn't. It was something else. Instead of Kakashi's body laying in front of her, there was something in front of her. And that something was . . . a pile of wood chips!

"Yo," said Kakashi. The cherry blossom turned to her side and founded the silver haired six-year-old leaning on the stair rail, giving her a smudge look. It was the kind of look that said, 'You are stupider than a monkey'.

"YOU!" Sakura yelled. "I am going to KILL you!" She took a step to confront him, but stopped when Kakashi held his hand up to stop her.

"Whoa, whoa, Pinky." That only irked her more, so he tried a different approach. "Listen, _girl_. I know you want to kill me, but hear me out. Actually, I have a question. Do you hear anything at all?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the boy. "No?" A smirk appeared on his face. "That's right. There is no noise whatsoever. So the question is, where are the kids?" In the middle of the taunting, Kakashi didn't see that Sakura had came closer to him, close enough to grab him by the collar, and she did.

"Where are there?" She demanded.

"Well, you have to let go of me first, _sister_." With a growl, Sakura released her hold on him and took a step back. "Okay, I will tell you." His eye lit up in amuse, but first you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You must promise me that I will not get punished for what I did in there," he pointed behind her. Oh great, now he was reduced to deal with his own student.

"You are going to tell me Kakashi, whether you like it or not," the pink haired girl snarled. Who would have thought her sensei was such a brat. She always saw him as a lazy, strong Jounin who sleeps in and arrives late on every occasion. She wouldn't be surprised if he showed up late for her own wedding!

"Or you'll what? Put me in 'time out'?" Kakashi joked.

"Nope, Kakashi." This time it was Sakura's turn to smirk. "You will tell me or. . . . " She pulled out something behind. Immediately, it caught his attention. In his student's hand was his wallet. HIS wallet. ". . .I will . . . " Sakura opened it and examined the inside of it. ". . .oh look at this." The girl's smile widens as she pulled the photograph and showed it to him. Damn, it was the picture of former teammates and his former teacher and Konoha's Yondaime. "Aww . . . it's so cute! Ah, and who is this," she pointed to the brunette on the left. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, now give it back."

"Tell me where they are or I'll give your girlfriend a call and tell her how naughty you have been." She was bluffing and Kakashi knew it. There is no way Sakura has Rin's phone number because he sure hell doesn't. But then again, girls always have a way with things like this. Stalking is definitely a talent he knew all girls had. It would be in a matter of time when girls will rule the world because of their fertility.

"Her name is Rin and she does not own a phone," said Kakashi. "Now, if you would just drop this childish game and give back my wallet I will tell you where the others are. Unless, you want to disobey the Hokage's orders. What would she say if she knew you were not looking after the kids when you were suppose to? I can see it now, your perfect record will have a _failed_ mission."

"It's because it's your fault! I told you to watch them for one second!"

"Well, it must be your fault because _you _told _me_ to watch them."

"Argh! I don't have time for this! Kakashi, you will tell me where they are or I will rip this picture into pieces!"

"Go ahead. I have copies."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Well, I do. So rip away."

"Maybe I will."

"Or maybe you won't."

"Or maybe I'll shove it down your throat and make you choke to death because-"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?"

"Because in reality, that's what I call the real world, hon. In reality, I am your sensei and you are my student. So that means you can't do anything to me. I am stronger, older, and much wiser than you, so that means you must respect me."

"Respect my foot! Listen, you little brat-"

"Tsk. Tsk. Wouldn't it be a shame when we wake up tomorrow and I remember everything that has happened today and turned it against you for the rest of your life?" That made Sakura froze up on the spot. They would not remember what they saw today, would they?

"You're BLACKMAILING me?" She screamed. "Listen, bud. You MAY be my teacher, you MAY be strong, but you are anything but WISE! I have to babysit you and that is what I am going to do. I will punish you if I please, I will give you a time out if I please and you are not going to do anything but obey MY orders because today, you are the student and I am the teacher, got it?"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll tell the Godaime!" Well, that got to him. Kakashi looked at his student and gave her the most hateful scowl he has ever given.

"Fine," he folded his arms across his chest. "I'll tell you where they are. They are everywhere." Sakura lifted her brow.

"What?"

"I said, _grandma_: They are everywhere. You know, all around." He gave a sigh. This girl was a bit on the dull side of the kunai. "What I mean is that they are playing hide and seek."

"THEY ARE WHAT?"

"Look, are you daft or something?"

"I know what you said!" Sakura snapped. "And you are grounded mister!"

"What?"

"Yup, that's right. Your first task is to clean up _that_," she pointed to the disaster behind her.

"You're kidding. right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Kakashi's frown deepened. "That's right. You better clean it ALL up. As for this," she waved the photograph in his face. "I think I'll hold onto it for a while. I'll give it back to you if you are a good boy, got it?" And with that she pocketed his wallet and his photograph of his former team. "Oh, and one more thing, Kakashi. It takes a lot more muscles to frown, so smile!" The girl gave a little laugh and walked passed him to find the others. As for Kakashi, he looked into the bathroom and groaned. He was going to need a LOT of soap.

* * *

"Can you walk any slower?" The blonde said sarcastically as she leads the way. Leave it to Ino to insult someone when they were only seven seconds in the game. Shikamaru didn't bother to reply and followed his female teammate at his own pace. It was only him and Ino now. The other two, Neji and Ten-Ten decided to go their way with the dim-witted Lee. The last time they saw Chouji was when they left the kitchen. Shino is completely MIA and as for the rest, they wondered else where, on their own. It wasn't his responsibility to watch them, so he went his own way. Too bad his own way was all hogged up by a certain someone. All he wanted to find a nice cool place so that he could take a peaceful nap. Much to his disbelief, it was a harder task that he would have thought.

* * *

"You know, I think we should just to find a closet to hid in."

"Too cliche. That's the first place they would search, duh."

"I don't see you coming up with brilliant ideas, pal!"

"Stop it you two!"

"Sorry, Ten-Ten," whispered Lee. The small brunette rolled her eyes. It was bad enough that they had to deal with Naruto and Kiba. Now her teammates were acting like children. Well, technically, they are, but they are more mature than that. What was amusing was that Neji was more carefree. She doubts he has ever used the word 'duh' in his life, much less argue with Lee. He had better things to do, like spare with her day and night.

"That's okay. But let's just focus on where we should hide, okay."

"Okay."

* * *

"Are you sure we are not lost?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"How sure are you, mutt face?"

"Sure enough to leave you here, booger brains!"

"Kiba, Naruto. Please don't argue."

"Sorry," the two said in unison. Hinata cracked a little smile and walked a little closer to the 'leaders'. After fighting for minutes, the three of them decided to hide somewhere along the second floor.

"Hey, I know," Naruto whispered. "Let's go hide in the bathtub. It's big enough for the three of us." His comment made Akamaru bark. "Whoops. Sorry, the four of us." Kiba snorted.

"I don't think so, lame brain. That is way too obvious. We need to find a place where we all can hide and not get caught in like two seconds."

"I don't see you coming up with great ideas!"

"Unlike you, I take my time to think so be quiet!"

"Why you!"

"You guys . . . " But Hinata's efforts were in vain. It takes more than a girl and a dog to break these two up. It would only be a matter of time before Asuma stops counting and find them in an instant.

* * *

"Ah! I'm blind, I'm blind! You made me blind!" The boy screamed, running around the room until he was stopped by something hard. It was the wall. The Uchiha prodigy rolled his eyes and looked at the pathetic sight before him. Maito Gai was laying motionless on the floor with the shirt covering his head. For someone so small, the boy sure had a big head. A sigh escaped his lips as he went over to pull Gai up. Out of all of the genins and teachers, Gai was the most troublesome one. Fearing his shirt will rip if he forced it down any farther, Sasuke tugged the shirt off and went off to find another one.

"This is annoying," he reminded himself. But despite all of the trouble, he had to go through with it because this was a mission and he is not going to fail. Satisfied with the next choice of shirt, Sasuke went back to the room where he left Gai. "He better fit this."

* * *

Kurenai's left eye twitched in irritation. She did not know if what was happening was a miracle or just a horrible, horrible accident. Standing a good distance, she witnessed the sight before her. It was Chouji. Fanny sticking out, legs kicking like mad, the boy was struggling to get out because he was stuck. And he was not just stuck, but stuck in middle section the refrigerator. At first, she did not know what to do. Should she rescue him, or just leave him there like a sitting duck? If she left him there, her conscience would drive her crazy, but she stays there and tries to get him out, she would lose the game. The red-eyed female shook her head and walked toward the disaster. She was going to help him because if she doesn't, who will?

"Hold on, kid. I'll get you out."

"I'm stuck!"

"I know. I know."

* * *

". . .ninety-nine, one hundred," Asuma counted. There he was done. Removing his arm from his eyes, he looked around and found that it was quiet, too quiet. Ignoring the voice in his head, the sensei of team ten headed down the hall and to the kitchen door. He had to find the little brats, but his first motive is to get back at Kakashi. No one makes a fool of him will gets away with it. No one, not even if that person was a prodigy.

* * *

"Stop struggling!" Kurenai cried as she tugged onto the boy's legs.

"You're going to pull my legs off!"

"No, I'm not! I'm trying to help you!"

"No, you're not! You're hurting me!"

"Listen, you-"

"Kurenai?" The female teacher looked over her shoulder and found Asuma standing there. "What are you doing?" He asks, tilting his head to see what was in front of her.

"Asuma, thank god. Help me pull this boy out. He's stuck in the refrigerator and I can't-Asuma stop laughing!"

"Haha . . . sorry. But how can you get stuck in a refrigerator, unless you're-"

"Don't say it!" Warned Kurenai.

"Alright, alright. What do you want me to do?" Asuma approached the huge machine and stood next to his friend.

"I want you to hold his leg and when I count to three, pull. Really hard." He snorted.

"Can't we just butter the sucker and pull him out?" Kurenai gave him a 'are you born stupid?' kind of look. "It was just a suggestion."

"Whatever. Okay, on the count of three. One . . . two . . . three!"

* * *

"Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten! Where are you guys?" Sakura yelled.

**"Duh! They are hiding! They don't call it 'Hide and Seek' for nothing, you know."**

"I know that! This is all Kakashi's fault. No, wait. This is the fountain's fault. Yeah! When this is over, I am going to that fountain and-"

"Sakura?" The pink haired girl turned around and found Sasuke standing a few feet away.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. Already done with dressing Gai?" As if on cue, Gai stepped forward clan in short pants and a white shirt that was a little big for his size.

"Where are the brats?" Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

"Aa . . . well, you see. There was a little disaster downstairs and the candy dish broke, so I had to go and get a broom and sweep it up before any of the kids step on it. I told Kakashi to watch them and they were kind of bored, and now they are hiding around the house. So, now I have to find them and Kakashi's in the bathroom cleaning and I have no idea where everyone is and-"

"You told _Kakashi_ to _watch_ them?" She nodded. Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and went passed his female teammate. "We have to find them. Come on." Reluctantly, the cherry blossom followed his lead with Gai in tow. They were going to seek out the genins and teachers whether they want to or not. The day was beginning to be a rough one and she is not enjoying a bit of it. How hard is it to find them? In her mind, she calculated the possibility and came up with an answer. She had no idea.

* * *

"Okay, we found a bathtub and now, let's go climb in it!" Naruto cried happily. In the end, they all couldn't decide where to hide, so Naruto took control, leading them to the biggest tub they have ever saw.

"And how do you suggest us to do that?" Kiba asks. The blond boy looked around the room.

"There!" The three of them stared at the object Naruto was pointing to. It was the toilet. "Come on." Luckily for them, the toilet was next to the tub. Pulling down the lid Kiba and Akamaru climbed in first.

"Whoa, this thing is huge!"

"Okay. You're next, Hinata," Naruto tells the Hyuuga heiress. Tugging her to the toilet, he got on it first, and lifted her up. Once she got in Naruto jumped in after her. "Told you this was a good idea," he beamed.

"Shhh!" Kiba hushed.

* * *

"What are you doing? We are supposed to be hiding and-"

"Oh, will you shut up and leave me in peace?

"Nara Shikamaru," the blonde girl growled. "You better get your lazy butt up or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" He didn't bother to open his eyes and continued to rest himself on the soft bed.

"I. . ." Ino said as she hopped on the mattress. ". . .will . . . stay here and annoy you to death until you come up with an idea to where to hide!"

"This _is_ a good idea, to hide in a place like this," grumbled Shikamaru.

"How?" Instead of answering her, he showed her. Without opening his eyes, the Nara lifted the covers and threw them over Ino's head.

"There, you are hidden. Now, shut your trap and let me take a nap." Anger flashed in her eyes as Ino glared at her teammate. He has no right to treat her that way! Pushing the covers off of her, she grabbed a pillow from the side and held it above her head.

"Shikamaru!" And with that, she let her arms fly. As for Shikamaru, he was out cold.

* * *

Neji could not believe it. He was hiding in a closet. A dark closet and not with just anybody, but his two teammates. Questioning the reason why he was going along with this, the Hyuuga closed his eyes and enjoyed the quiet atmosphere.

"So, did we win?" It was Lee.

"No, now be quiet or they'll hear us!" Ten-Ten hissed.

"Sorry," Lee apologized.

'I must be crazy,' Neji thought. 'I'm hiding in a closet with Ten-Ten and Lee. And for what? To win a game of hide and seek!' His thoughts were interrupted when something, more like someone bumped into him. "Watch it."

"Sorry. It's something is-" Lee didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because the rest came out in a screech. "SPIDER!" Neji and Ten-Ten plugged their ears the very next second. Unbelievable. Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, the greatest taijutsu master was afraid of a bug. The silver eyed boy clenched his teeth in irritation. When he gets back to his regular self, he was going make sure that the fountain is moved away from Konoha's water source. If he is unable to do that, he is going to take care of it himself. Either that, or dies trying because there is no way in hell he is going to turned into a six-year-old again. No way in hell, indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know you are dying to know:

"What did Kakashi did to the bathroom that requires a lot of soap?"

"How Chouji got stuck in the fridge in the first place?"

"How big is Gai's head?"

"Where is Shino hiding?"

All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter, so stay tuned.

Wow! It took me almost a year to constructive this chapter. Now, before you all bash me for my many grammatical errors, let me remind you all that is has not be edited very much. I know it took a year to complete this chapter and it doesn't hurt to 'hit some buttoms' and check this, but in truth, I already did. Grammatical errors are there because I chose to keep the sentence that way. But after several failed attempts over the year to complete it, I finally finish it. I have no idea when the next chapter is coming out, but it will be soon because there is only a couple of chapters left of this story. At first, I planned to drag it all out and add some more humorous situations, but I guess it will only contain a little romance and some humor in it. I will try all I can to make this story seem complete even without the stuff I plan to put in. It's safe to say that this story will be complete this summer since it has been on hiatus for so long. So, hurry and review! I'm waiting for encouragements.

Oh, another thing, thank you to the people who actually read my notes and answered my last question in the third chapter. But I want to test a theory of mine. If you truely read my notes, please put the word 'mono-chrom' at the end of your review. Now, a little advertisement. Who out there likes to read Bleach fanfics? I know there aren't great ones, but the ones in my favorites rocks, so read them. Also, I have written one Bleach fanfic myself containing the Ichigo and Rukia pairing. So if you like Bleach and support the IchiRu pairing, go read it and review! In addition to this, I also created a community filled with my most favorite stories, so check it out when you have time. I guarantee that you will enjoy them. Review with questions, comments, and suggestions because this is an unedited version. If I have mistakes, please tell me! Literally.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
